Gone In A Second
by ILoveUchuu-jins
Summary: Why is it when things are getting better, a problem will always appear? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story in , so I'm still trying to figure things out. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's Point of View=<p>

"See you tomorrow at school then, pres?" Usui asked, his lips curved into a hot grin. I swear I could feel my cheeks burn when he showed that smile.

"Hmp," I said while turning away from him, hiding the red of my cheeks. "Bye, baka-Usui."

"Bye, Ayuzawa."

I started to walk towards my front door while Usui started to walk away from me. I stayed outside until Usui was out of sight, and went in.

But before I could even turn the door nob, I felt a hard piece of metal hitting my skull.

And it was pitch black after that.

* * *

><p>=Usui's Point of View=<p>

I started walking away from her, althought I knew that she was still waiting in front of her door. It's a custom for her to wait until someone is out of sight then coming in her house.

But when I was about ½ a mile away from her house, I heard a bump. Like the sound you hear when you throw an enormous stone to a wall.

My eyes blinked in shock. My mind suddenly jumping into the worst-case senario.

I looked back, but no one was there, I guessed that she might had slammed the door a little too hard.

So I continued my journey to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I'm being hard on you, Misaki.. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is the 2nd chapter to this story, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I felt something dropping on my head.

I opened my eyes to find an enormous room with grey wallpapers, white tiles with trails of-

Blood.

I tried to scream for help but somehow the sound wouldn't come out.

I tried standing up, but my legs were tied up. And so are my hands.

My head was pounding as I tried to remember what had happened, but nothing would show up in my mind.

I was soaking wet with-

Blood. Again.

But this time, I realized that I was soaked up with my own blood coming out from my head.

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

The moment I arrived to school, I went to the student council room, finding for misaki.

"Oh, Usui? How can I help you?" Yukimura started saying.

"Where's Pres?" I asked as I walked around the room, finding any sign of the black haired girl.

"She's not here," Yukimura answered.

"So who's doing all of her work?" I asked again, turning my face to him so that he can see how serious I am.

"U-um, Harasako Minami is," he said, pointing a finger towards a red haired girl.

"Hara- who?" I asked with a scarcastic tone.

"Harasako, she's a new student."

"Oh, hi, Usui Takumi," the redhead, Harasako Minami, said when she saw me. Her eyes were brown. "What brings you here, to the students council room?" She asked with a seductive voice while she reached up to my tie and started to play with it.

I turned around and left, paying no attention to her. My mind is set to find Misaki and ask her what happened last night, is it true that she slammed the door a little too hard, or is it way worse than that.

But then I felt an iron grip on my wrist, pulling me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Somewhere, there's no use of you knowing, isn't it?" I replied as I pulled my hand away from her grip and marched down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and don't worry, I'll keep on updating.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

She didn't show up at school the whole day, and even at work.

"Usui-kun! Do you know what happened to her? It's unusual for her to not go to work on Mondays.. I'm starting to worry," Satsuki asked with a worried look plastered to her face.

"No, I don't know.. She didn't show up to school to..." I replied, a thousand thoughts swirling in my mind.

_Could she be sick? But the other day she was fine.._

_And why is that redhead doing her work? She's a new student!_

'Something smells fishy,' I thought.

"Umm, Usui-kun, could you visit her and make sure she's alright? You don't need to work, we have the full staff today," Satsuki said.

"Okay, I'll be going then, " I replied and left.

"Umm, excuse me, is Misaki home?" I asked Suzuna, who was cutting the weeds in her garden.

"Sister? She hasn't gone home since you took her out to the park. My mom and I thought that she was staying at your house," she replied, her expression changing when she saw me blinking in surprise. "She didn't stay with you, didn't she? So where is she now?" She asked with a worry sound.

I didn't reply. What's to say? We all know that Misaki is in trouble.

And it's my entire fault.

It's my fault to not check on her when I heard that sound.

It's my fault to not ensure she got in to her house safely.

It's my fault to underestimating the danger in front of her door.

_What if she is hurt?_

_What is a stranger took her away?_

_What if she was kidnapped?_

Thoughts were filling my mind when Minako, Misaki's mom, walked out of the house.

"Oh, Usui!" She squeaked cheerfully, "where's Misaki? She was staying in your.. Apartment... Right?" her voice turned into a whisper when she saw Suzuna and I looking at each other nervously.

"Hey, what' wrong? Is Misaki hurt?" Minako asked, her voice worried.

"N-No!" I shouted fitfully, "i-i mean, she's fine, she is still in my apartment, we're working on a... A really big project from school! So she might stay for a few more nights in my apartment."

"Oh, is that so.. Well, if she's with Usui she must be in perfect condition, right?" She beamed.

"Yeah," to be honest, I was not really guilty for lying to her. Lying to her and see her smile is better than saying the truth and see her go all gloomy, especially with her weak imune system. If Misaki was here, she would ask me to lie too.

"So, Usui-san, would you like to go in?" Minako asked while opening the gate of her house.

"Umm, no thanks, I'll be finding – I mean, working on the project with Misaki," I replied, put on a fake smile and stormed away from Misaki's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedbacks: Twitter: FifiShefilyn<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Thanks for the lovely reviews, I really do appreciate it! I will try to make the chapters longer and better, so stay tune!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

Sweats were trickling down my neck. Well, that, I knew why. It was the middle of summer and there were neither air conditioners nor fans inside this really dark and freaky room.

I tried to break the handcuffs that bonded my hands together, but the handcuff I was using must have been built in the Stone Age where they use stone instead of steel.

My throat started to sting. It's been a while since my last sip of water.

I was about to give up on breaking out from the handcuffs when the door opened, letting a flow of light seep through the gap.

I tried to shout, but like again, no voice escaped my mouth.

"Oh, would you stop that," a girl's voice, someone I don't know, said, "it's useless, you won't be able to produce a single sound for the next... Let me think... 2 weeks at the very least."

I blinked in surprise. What had she done to me? More importantly, _who_ is she? And why is she doing this to me?

"Poor Misaki Ayuzawa.. You always thought that you're undefeatable, huh? Always think that you can go through all the challenges in life, huh? Well, I'm here to tell you that you WRONG!" She shouted while walking towards me.

I couldn't see her hair nor her face. All I could see is that she was wearing Seika's uniform.

'A Seika girl is doing this to me? Why? All I did was protecting them!' I thought.

Well, since you seem to be in so much pain, I'm going to give you some slack... Here," she pushed a dog bowl with water filled inordinately to the top, "your water... Go on, drink it, PRES!"

'How am I supposed to drink with my hands and legs cuffed?' I asked sarcastically to myself.

"Lick it, you idiot... Lick it like a dog will do. After all, you're not really different from a poor pathetic dog. Dogs do tricks just to get a bone, you work as a maid to get guys.."

'Guys? I hate guys! Why would I want to get guys? I only worked as a maid for financial purposes!' I thought to myself, the anger was building inside me like a wild flame.

"Oh, come on! Drink it for god sake! Or should I use force to make you drink it?" She yelled, her words so harsh, it seems like she yells at people every day.

I didn't move a single inch. 'I don't care if she kills me, but I won't bow down to her just to drink that stupid water. I rather die than do that,' I said in my head.

"Really? You want me to force you? Alright then, your wish is my command, _master_," she said with a tone so harsh it will make you shiver just by hearing it.

She inched towards me, slow but steady. She stopped, her knees shy across my nose. I looked up; her face was still not visible due to the lack of light in the room. But even without enough light sources, I could still see her evil grin.

There was silence then. She didn't move and I thought she was not sure what she was going to do.

But boy was I ever wrong...

Because the next thing you know she was grabbing my throat with her iron grip and threw it downwards towards the bowl. My face would have slammed onto the bowl if it weren't for the strength I use in the back of my neck to stop my head from crashing down to the big, blue, made-for-dog bowl.

"Oh come on! No fun! I should have broken your nose if you weren't being such a hardcore!" She squealed. "Aha! I know what I should do..."

And I felt a terrible blow of pain in the back of my neck as if someone stabbed a fork on it.

But that's maybe because someone did.

The girl lifted her foot and pushed it down in the back of my head, pushing my head down towards the bowl.

I tried to push upwards but with the pain on the back of my neck, it was really hard to compete with the devil in disguise.

And finally I give up. I let her push my head downwards and-

"SPLASH!" The water slapped my face. My bangs and some strands of my hair were soaked, while I didn't get a single drop of water in my mouth.

"Much better... Now finish off the water in the bowl, Misa-dog... I'll check on you soon, Pres," she said sarcastically and left, leaving me soaked in my t-shirt and jeans while my mouth was still as dry as a dessert.

"BAAAAMM!" The door slammed against the wall, and I heard keys clinging. Then I heard footsteps going away from this room.

I tried to lick some of the water left from the bowl, but there was barely any.

So I laid down, closed my eyes and concentrated on a picture.

Concenttrated on his picture.

'Usui, where are you? I need you. I miss you.' I thought as my mind started to go deep into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for beating Misaki so hard! But this story is about her getting kidnapped, so yeah...<strong>

**Twitter: FifiShefilyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry if this chapter is kind of short.. And another bad news.. I think I won't be updating for the next 3 days.. But I'll try to write a long chapter after that. So stay tune for that! :)**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I arrived at my insanely huge apartment at around 4 p.m. Sat down on my couch and burried my head on my hands.

'Why? Why her? Why not me? Kill me if that means she will be fine. Just make sure she will be alright! Please-' I thought when I was interrupted by a strange voice.

"Usui, where are you? I need you. I miss you," I blinked in surprised when I heard her voice in my head.

Misaki's voice.

In my head.

Asking for me.

Now, I know what I will do might sound crazy to you, but what could it hurt to try?

So I concentrated on her and solely her.

The way she blushes whenever I steal a kiss from her.

The way her eyes sparkle evenwhen she's angry.

The way her hair flows when the wind blows.

'Ayuzawa,' I whispered. 'Please, if you can hear me, say something. Reply me, Ayuzawa.'

I waited for her response. Anything is fine, a hum, a moan, anything!

After a couple minutes of dread silence, I gave up. I opened my eyes and started to walk towards the kitchen.

'Usui! Help!'

I stopped walking.

My eyes opened wide in shock.

'Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Where are you? Are you alright?' I concentrated on her again.

But this time, even after 20 minutes, she didn't reply.

Not a hum.

Not a moan.

Nothing.

=Misaki's POV=

I woke up when I heard the door opened. My head was pounding, my nose are runny. I'm in a really bad condition. My eyes could barely open.

"You were sleeping? I thought you were licking the floor for water! You're no fun, Misaki," the devil said.

"Tschi!" I sneezed; I didn't even know I could do that, especially after she said I won't be able to produce a single sound for the next 2 weeks.

"Oh, no!" She said with her usual tone, "you're sick? Poor you... Because I don't give a damn about your health. But it does bother me... I thought you were, hmmm, _invincible_?"

'Gosh, this bitch is dumb. I've been soaked since she left me! How could I _not_ catch cold?' I thought.

"Well, I'm only checking up on you... So bye, loser," she said as she walked towards the door and closed it back.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard his voice.

Usui's voice.

"Ayuzawa,' his voice said. 'Please, if you can hear me, say something. Reply me, Ayuzawa."

I used the last of my energy to talk back to him.

To concentrate on his figure.

'Usui! Help!' I thought in my mind.

Then I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm currently working on the next chapter now, but I want to make it long, so yeah... Next 3 days, no updates. But of I can find any 5-minute break from my study I will surely upload another chapter! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so I begged my teacher for a 5 minute break so here's a new chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

It's been 12 hours since I last heard from her.

Well, from her voice in my head, that is.

I've stayed up all night just to get a reply from her again.

But all my tries were in vain.

When I finally had given up on getting her to reply, it was 7 30 a.m.

'Should I go to school today?' I asked myself.

I know it seems impossible, but I think I heard my own voice talking back to me.

"Yes, you might find a clue at school! It's better to go somewhere and trying to find something than to stay at home and blame yourself, no?"

And that's how I decided to go to school today.

-At School-

"Oh, Usui-san!" Yukimura shouted when he saw me walk by the student council room.

"Y-yes?" I asked eagerly as I went in the room, maybe he knew something about Misaki.

"Do you know where is Pres and if she's alright? The work she's supposed to work on is due today-" He said before he was interrupted.

"Which work? I'll do it for her," a girl said. "But Usui-kun must be here with me when I work on it. Deal?" She whispered to my ear, making me shiver from the spine.

"Oh, Minami-san! Here," Yukimura said as he handed pieces of paper stapled into one. "Thank you so much, Minami-san!" And he left.

"So, _Takumi_," the way she said it made me shiver once more, "want to help me do the work?" Her hands traveled from the back of neck and down to my spine.

"Stop-" I whispered.

"You know you want to... Am I not better than... Ayuzawa Misaki?" She asked seductively, her tongue licking the lobe of my ear.

I blinked in surprise.

'How can she know about Misaki and me?' I asked myself.

"Come on, Takumi. Misaki is not here, she won't find out about you and me," she muttered, her tongue still on my ear.

I didn't reply, why should I reply to this bitch?

I stormed out of the room immediately.

-Lunch-

The moment I saw Sakura and Shizuko, I ran towards them.

"Sa-Sakura?" I said groggily.

"U-usui? How can I help you?" She replied, clearly surprised that I would talk to her.

"Do you know where is Mi - I mean, Ayuzawa?" I asked, my finger fidgeting with the hem of my uniform.

"No, sadly no. I thought she was with you? Well, that was what her mom said when we-," she stopped to point towards Shizuko and herself, "came to her house yesterday."

I slapped my head with my palm.

'Great, now Sakura and Shizuko are going to worry,' I thought.

"Why? Is she _not_ with you?" Sakura asked, her voice starting to worry.

"She's with me!" I replied quickly.

Maybe a little too quick because the moment I said it Sakura and Shizuko's face turned pale.

"Oh no... Misaki..." She started speaking.

"Misaki is fine," Shizuko said to Sakura, looking really calm when I know that she was worried about Misaki too.

"In fact, I just saw her together with Usui this morning, isn't that right, Usui?" She lied. But that's only to calm Sakura down.

"Y-Yes," I answered. "Ok then... Bye..."

"Bye," both of them said.

When I started to walk away, I could hear Sakura whispering things like:

"Why does he look so worried?"

And

"How is Misaki doing? Why isn't she here today?"

A tear escaped from my eyes as I walked towards my class.

'Where are you, Ayuzawa?' I thought as another tear escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is not really long, but I swear the next one will be!<strong>

***SPOILER***

**The next chapter is going to be about Minami with Usui!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so this one is not so long, but I just finished writing the NEXT chapter and it's WAY longer than this one, so wait for that!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

-After school-

I didn't go to Maid Latte after school. Instead, I went home.

In my way back, a thought keep on bothering me.

'How can Minami know about Misaki and me?'

It seems weird because she had never even see Misaki since she was a new student. Much less see Misaki and me!

But the thought was dismissed as soon as I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Takumi?" A voice, a voice only belonging to one single person, asked.

I turned around to find her hands holding the back of my neck. "What do you want?" I said, clearly annoyed by how she keeps on staring at me with those eyes.

"I want to be alone with you," Minami said. She started pulling my head towards hers, my lips towards hers.

I tried pulling my head out of her hands, but it was no use, the power in her hands was stronger than the power I had in my neck.

She started closing her eyes.

"What do you think you're-" I tried to say, but I was cut when she pulled my head even harder.

And our lips touched.

I tried to break free, but her grip was just too strong.

It was awkward standing like that, in the middle of the road full of busy people, kissing a girl I barely knew.

Her tongue started playing with my lips.

Her hands pulled me nearer.

When she started to moan, I summoned all the strength I have and pushed her away and started to wipe my lips with my sleeves.

"What's wrong? Am I not a better kisser than Misaki?" She said, her brow slightly going up.

I stopped.

"H-how did you know about Misaki?" I yelled as I hold her shoulders and started pushing her backwards.

"Oh, I did a little research..." She said, her eyes looking at her painted nails.

I kept on pushing her slowly.

She took a step back.

And another step.

And again until there was no more road left, only a brick wall in an uninhabited corner of the street.

"What do you know about Misaki?" I asked again.

"Well, all I know about her is that she had you," she replied.

The flame inside me just got wilder.

I squeezed her shoulders real hard.

"Ouch, Takumi! Don't do that, people might get the wrong idea!" She squealed.

"I don't care what people think! All that I care now is where Misaki is!" I shouted.

"Well, then... Since you say you didn't care what people think, let me just make this game a little bit more fun," she grinned.

Then the next thing you know, she gave off a blood curling scream.

"Help! Help! This guy is trying to kidnap me! Help!" She shouted.

"What- what are you doing?" I asked as I took my hands off her shoulders.

But she grabbed them and slaps them towards her face.

"What-" I started to say.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A person shouted from behind.

Then a crowd of angry-looking men ran towards us.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled.

But no one would listen.

Then they started punching and kicking me.

I didn't hit back, though. It would seem like I was really a bad guy if I do hit them back, right?

After a couple of minutes of hitting and kicking, they got tires and, one by one, they started leaving. Leaving Minami and me alone.

"Haha, you said you didn't care what people think, right?" Minami laughed.

'Is she crazy? I was beaten up just a second ago and now she is laughing?' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked loudly as I wiped my bleeding nose with my sleeves.

"Nothing, you're the one who said that you don't care, so I showed you why you _should_ care what other people think," she replied. "Well, see you at school, _Ta-ku-mi_," she stopped between the syllables.

And she left, leaving me with bruises and blood all over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it gives me the energy to write whenever I get an email from saying that I got another review! So please REVIEW!<strong>

**Twitter : FifiShefilyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This chapter is a long one! Hope you enjoy it!**

**(P.S. I really love the reviews you guys are giving me, so be sure to post more of it!)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up when I felt water droplets land on my face. I tried opening my eyes, but it seemed so hard.

My throat was dry, my head was pounding. I could only imagine how horrible I must look.

"Hey," I heard a voice.

A smooth voice.

A voice I never heard before.

"I have something for you."

I took all the strength I have to open my eyes.

It was a girl kneeling down in Seika uniform. The same girl who smashed my head down to the bowl.

Then I smell a wonderful smell coming from my right.

I turned and saw a plate with rice and a piece of chicken on it.

"That's your food," she said.

'What's with the change of heart?' I asked myself, totally confused.

"Well, it's been 2 days since your last meal, if I'm not wrong? I can't let you die yet. I still have things to do with you," she said, a grin was forming on her face.

She grabbed the plate.

I thought for a second that she was going to drag it in front of me and let me go so that I can eat it.

But again, I was dead wrong.

Instead, she lifted the plate up and tossed it to my face. Pieces of rice sticking to my face, my hair, my bangs, my neck and my t-shirt. The chicken hit me right in the eye and fell onto my lap. As for the plate, it fell and broke, leaving pieces of broken glass flying in all direction.

A huge piece of glass landed on my knee, letting out blood.

"There, lick the food off your face," she said as she started to sit down, carefully avoiding the pieces of broken glass. "While you're eating, I want to tell you something that happened just this evening.

'Evening? What time is it now?' I asked myself.

"It's like 12 midnight," she answered as if she was reading my mind.

"SO, this evening... Hmm, where to start," she said as she tapped her index finger to her chin. "Well, let's just start at the point where I met Takumi."

'Usui! Why did she called him by his first name?' I thought to myself.

Then my habit got back, I began struggling to break open the handcuffs again. But it was useless; those handcuffs were WAY too hard.

"Dude! Chill! Those handcuffs are made out of the hardest metal! Well, I don't exactly know what type, but the one who gave me that told me that not even John Cena was able to break that," she shouted when she saw me struggling. "So, back to my story, I met Taku-"

I flinched. The way she said his first name just made me want to puke.

"Fine! Usui! Whatever! So I met Usui, and... Well... We kissed. Oh, his lips are so smooth, so soft," and she continued blabbering about how 'tender' Usui's lips are.

My heart crashed down.

'Usui, why did you do this to me? Why? I know there are girls out there that are WAY better than me, but why choose another girl when I had fallen head over heels for you? Why?' I said to myself as I closed my eyes and a tear escaped.

"Oh, and then he pushed me on to a wall and said dirty, dirty things to me. Do you want to hear it?" She asked, her head slightly tilting, pushing over piles of hair over to her chest. I couldn't see what color they are, though, due to the lack of light flowing in the room.

'Stop-,' I thought as another tear escaped.

"I'll take that as a yes. So he squeezed my shoulders and I squeaked in pain. I said that if he continued on doing that people might get the wrong idea, but he said he didn't care-" She said before she was interrupted by a beeping sound. "Well, time to have my beauty sleep... I think you need one too; you're looking kind of... _Odd Shaped_." And she left.

"Krrrrrrr," my stomach grumbled.

'Great, now I'm starving,' I thought.

But then my eyes saw the piece of chicken on my lap.

I bended down towards my lap and bit the chicken.

When I was about to lift it up, the chicken flew and landed a meter away from me.

I bended my legs and tried to stand up on my knees.

When I finally succeed, the wound on my knees hurt like if you're stabbing a mechanical pencil to your arm.

I ignored the pain and walked with my knees to the direction of the chicken.

But since it was really dark in there, I couldn't see what I was walking on before I step on it. And this time, I stepped on a huge piece of broken glass.

The piece of glass broke through my skin, letting a huge flow of blood flow out.

And I fell head first to the hard floor.

"THUDD!"

My head hit the floor.

And it was pitch black after that.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys!<strong>

**Twitter: FifiShefilyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Keep that up! It really gives me the spirit to write!**

**So this one isn't going to be a long one, I just wrote it 5 minutes ago (Got another 5-minutes break from my teacher! Yeah!)**

**The next chapter isn't going to be long either, but after that, I promise that I will make the LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WRITE PREVIOUSLY IN THIS STORY!**

**So stay tuned for that.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I couldn't sleep all night.

Every time I actually fell asleep, she will be in my dreams, calling me for help.

"Usui! Usui!" She once said in my dreams.

Her head was bleeding.

Her hands and feet were buckled up.

Her lips are as dry as the dessert.

There were pieces of rice sticking to her hair, shirt and all over her face.

Her nose was bleeding.

Some pieces of her shirt were torn apart.

Her jeans were dirty.

Her whole body was soaked in all sweat, blood and water, causing her to shiver.

Beside her, a mysterious person stood, her hands clenched into a fist, constantly punching Misaki in her stomach.

Whenever I woke up with body soaked with sweat, I would try to convince myself that it was just a dream.

But I knew better.

I knew that Misaki was in trouble and that she was suffering.

I knew that all of the suffering she gone through was all because of one person.

Me.

When I'd finally give up on going back to sleep on my ruffled couch, I stood up, yanked off my soaked-with-sweat V-neck t-shirt and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I walked slowly towards the kitchen, my mind thinking about what had happened that evening.

'That redhead... Does she have something to do with Misaki's absence?' I asked myself.

I grabbed a glass mug, filled it with water and brought the mug up to my mouth where I gulped down a huge amount of water.

'Let's see... She knew about Misaki and me. And she seems to really love seducing people. And also she seems to hate Misaki, even thought she had never even seen her... Or did she?'

My mind was so focused on Misaki and Minami that I didn't realize that the mug slipped off my hand and smashed on the tile floors.

"Ouch," I said when a piece of broken glass stabbed into my flesh.

I plucked it out and threw it to the garbage bin.

I took a broom and swept the rest of the broken glass to a corner of the kitchen.

'Should I ask Minami if she had done anything to Misaki? But even if she did, she will never admit, right?' Thoughts were swirling in my head when I found a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be about Usui and Minami. And so will the next, next chapter (chapter 11), which, like what I've promised, will be a LONG one.<strong>

**Twitter: FifiShefilyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so my teacher suddenly got a severe stomach ache, so I have ANOTHER break!**

**Keep on reviewing guys!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

-Next day at school-

I stormed towards the student council room, ignoring the harsh comments coming from the other students who were watching me run like hell.

"BRAAKKK!" The sliding door slammed towards the white walls of the student council room.

"U-usui!" Yukimura, somehow he's the one who always come and greet me, shouted in shock. "What do you need?"

"Where is Minami?" I yelled.

Yukimura's face turned pale as he pointed to my back.

"Why are you in such a bad condition, Usui Takumi?" Minami said sarcastically from my back.

I turned with a confused face plastered on my head.

She wasn't wearing her Seika uniform. Instead, she was wearing a pink tank top, which barely covers her stomach, and a white, really short mini-skirt that shows off her underwear.

"Are you sure you're allowed to wear those things in school grounds?" I nodded to her tank top and mini-skirt.

"Never mind my clothes! Those bruises!" She shouted as she pointed towards the bruises I got from yesterday evening.

"Why are you so surprised? After all, you're the one who-" I said before I stopped myself.

'Why am I blabbering useless things when I can ask even more important things,' I thought.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the park, where no one would be able to notice us.

"Minami," I said, still planning out the speech in my head.

"Yes, Usui?" She asked while her finger was playing with her hair, twirling it again and again.

"Would-" I cannot believe I was about to say this. "Would you," I started again, "go out with me today? After school. I'll pick you up at your class when school ends."

I kind of hesitated doing this. But this was just a cherry on top.

I kissed her on her forehead and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So I want your opinion! Do you guys want another Usui chapter or a Misaki chapter for chapter 11? Post the answer as a review!<strong>

**Thanks! And as soon as I have more than 6 reviews telling me which to do, I'll write a really long chapter for you guys!**

**Keep on reviewing guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the LONG chapter I promised! Sorry for the long wait!**

**P.S. Sorry if it's no long enough...**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

-After School-

I changed into a white V-neck tee and a pair blue jeans.

I made sure that everyone had left before I walked towards class 2-3, which was Minami's class.

'Should I really do this?' I asked myself.

I entered the class room, my eyes scanning for Minami. But she was nowhere to be found.

I sat down on a table, my fingers tapping the edge of the table while waiting for her.

'Where is she? It's impossible that she left, right? She was always the one seducing me,' I thought.

I stared at the window.

The clouds.

The sun.

Remembering how every time I stared at the window was with Misaki sleeping on her student council table.

"Usui? Sorry for the wait, I was just changing to my casual clothes," a girl, definitely Minami, said from behind.

I turned, facing her.

She was wearing a white, tight tank top and really short black pants, revealing a little of her butt.

"Why is it with you that you always wear tank top?" I asked.

"Why? Don't you like me in tank top?" She asked back as she walked towards me.

I quickly stood up straight.

She stopped just a few centimeters away from me.

"So, where are you going to take me? Takumi?" She asked seductively as her fingers rub my chest.

"Want to go the bar? It's been a while since I'd gone there," I lied. I never actually went into a bar.

"Woo... Takumi playing dirty, huh?" She said as she reached towards my neck.

"You _do _know what I mean," I said with a seductive voice as I forced a grin on my face.

'Please forgive me, Ayuzawa. I'm doing this only to find you,' I thought.

Minami pulled my face towards hers.

And our lips touched for the second time.

"Uhmm," she moaned when she started kissing me with more passion.

We stayed like that for around 3 to 4 minutes. Me doing nothing while she was kissing passionately.

She eventually stopped to grasp some air.

"Let's just directly go to the club shall we," I suggested, not wanting to kiss those lips again.

"Yeah, that'll be good," she said as she gripped my wrist.

I led her towards the gate and we walked downtown to a really crowded club.

It was dark with deifferent colored light bulbs constantly going on and off. A song, that had a really nice beat, was playing loudly.

"What do you want to order, Usui?" Minami asked as she lifted up her glass of vodka and brought it to her lips.

"Umm," I have no idea what to order since I never drank things with alcohol in it, "I'll have the same thing as yours."

"O-_kay_," she said.

"Umm, I'm going to be in the restroom if you need me," I said and stormed down towards the toilet.

My ears were ringing because of the loud music.

'I am not borned to be a clubber,' I thought as I splashed some water on to my face. 'This better lead to the ending I'm hoping for... Just remember, you're doing this for Misaki and her only.'

I walked out, looking more awake than ever.

I sat down on the really uncomfortable couch, beside me was Minami, her face red.

"Here!" She said as she handed me a glass 1/3 filled with a clear liquid.

I took it and sniffed it.

'Gosh! This thing contains more alchohol than a usual beer... No wonder she got drunk just after a few sips,' I thought, placing the glass on top of the huge wooden table.

"Hahaha! Aren't you having fun, Takumi?" She yelled as her hands sway like a severe alcoholic.

'Now she's really drunk... Should I start asking her questions?' I asked myself.

"Umm, Minami," I said groggily. My heart was pounding hard in my chest.

'Is she going to realize that I'm trapping her?' I frequently ask to myself.

"Yes? My love?" She answered, her eyes half open. Her fingers trailing from my knee, going to my thigh and deeper.

I quickly moved away and said, "d-do you know w-where is Misaki?"

At first she stopped swaying.

She opened her eyes, blinking for a couple times.

I thought for a second that she was waking up from her drunken situation.

I held my breath the whole time she didn't move.

Then she started swaying again and I sighed in relief.

"Of course I do!" She shouted, her silly smile on her face.

I blinked in surprised.

"W-where is she?" I asked loudly, making a few heads turn towards me, making the 'tsk' sound when they saw that it was just an ordinary teen.

"She's in-" She stopped as she tapped a finger on her chin.

"Where?" I asked even louder.

"Hmm, let me think..."

My patience was running low.

"Well, I know where she is not! She is not in your heart anymore! Remember, sweety?" She said, her hand squeezing my knee.

"I'm serious! Where is she?" I shouted, the fire inside me had gotten bigger.

"Dude! Chill out! Here! Have a drink!" She said as her swaying hands tried to lift up my glass of vodka.

I leaned backwards. Closed my eyes and focus to her.

Misaki Ayuzawa.

The love of my life that I had no idea where.

And then I fell asleep inside the jammed bar.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was not in the bar. I wasn't even in a sitting position. I was lying down on a cold, but soft bed.<p>

There was no loud music.

No flickering lights.

Instead, a classical music was playing. And as for the light source...

There wasn't any.

"Usui..." a voice, a voice only belonging to _her_, said. "You finally woke up."

"W-where am I, Minami? And why is it so dark?" I demanded to know. I sat up straight, my hands grabbing anything on my right and left. But all I felt was sheets.

"You want it bright? Okay..." She said. I heard the light switch clicked.

And it was as bright as the sun a second later.

I shut my eyes tight. The sudden change of brightness hurt my eyes.

I slowly opened it and let my eyes adjust to how bright the room now is.

And since it's bright, I could see that the room I was in is not an ordianry room.

I was in a 5 star hotel room with a 30 inch tv on the wall, expensive-looking tables, chairs and couches and a tree on the corner of the room.

And as for my bed...

The bed I was on was, fortunately, _not_ rumpled. Although there were rose petals all over the bed.

I stood up, walked for a bit, and finally sat on the brown classical couch.

'Where is Minami? Didn't I hear her just a second ago?' I asked myself.

"Oh, Usui!" She said, her tone light.

I turned over to my right and-

I saw her, wearing a blue, fluffy bathrobe.

W-where are your clothes?" I asked while standing up.

"Uh, we don't need them , now do we?" She said seductively as she tip toed towards me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, taking a step back when she stopped, her nose shy away my chest.

"Come on Usui, you know you want to." Her hands started yanking off my t-shirt.

"Stop!" I shouted as I smacked her hands away from my tee.

"Oh , Usui! How rude! Come on, I swear Misaki won't know about this," she said while her hands reaching forward, trying to grab my t-shirt again.

I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her towards the bed.

"Boinggg," the bed sounded when she fell on the bed.

"Oooh, Usui want to go first... Go on..." She said as her hands tried to open the tie of her bathrobe.

'What is it with this girl that she never takes anything seriously?' I asked myself.

"Come on, Usui. Come here my baby," she said, still trying to open the obviously over tied knot.

My patience had ran out of limit.

I suddenly jumped.

I landed on top of her, my hands gripping both of her hands, my face landed beside hers.

"Now, don't make me hurt you, Harasako Minami," I warned. "So now, you do exactly what I tell you to, understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"Now tell me, Minami, where is Misaki?" I asked, my voice firm.

"Mi-misaki is in-" She stopped.

"Where?" I shouted, my grip on her wrist becoming tighter and tighter.

"Ouch!" She yelled in pain, but I didn't lessen the force on my grip.

I don't care if she was in pain.

I don't care if she was going to die.

All I care was where Misaki is.

Not what this girl is suffering from.

"Where?" I shouted in her ears again.

"Geez! Let me go!" She struggled getting her wrist off my grip.

I lifted my head so that I could have a better view of her.

Her face was pale, her hair was rumpled.

The bed we're on was rumpled.

'Good thing there's no one here!' I said to myself.

"Not... Until... You... Tell me where is Misaki!" I yelled.

"Get off me!" She said again. "Or I swear you're going to regret it."

'Is she kidding?' I laughed at my mind.

I didn't get off. I didn't move a single inch.

"You ask for it," she said, an evil grin forming on her face.

"_Pacha!" _I heard a sound.

'That's the sound of-' I thought.

"Yes, it's the sound of a camera snapping. And now, I have a photo of you being on top of me in this huge classical hotel room," she said. "And even better, I'm going to show the picture to your lovely girl, Misaki Ayuzawa."

I winced in shock.

'Ayuzawa is going to see me with _her?_ This is going to be bad...' I thought.

"Huh, what do you think? Pretty smart from my side, huh?" She asked.

I clenched my fist, 'she still dare to joke about it?'

My blood boiled.

I cannot maintain my anger right now, it's exploding inside me.

I slapped her in the face really hard, leaving read marks on it.

"How dare you? You stole my Ayuzawa and now you're going to lie to her about _'us'_?" I asked her loudly.

"You want to meet her?" She asked softly.

I blinked in shock.

'Even after being slapped and scolded, she still talks to me softly? And what's with the useless question, OF COURSE I WANT TO MEET AYUZAWA!' I thought.

"Of course I do!" I shouted.

"Well, I know how you can meet her. Just open your grip and I'll take you to her," she said with a trustworthy voice.

I was thinking over and over about what she was saying.

'What if she lied and tried to attack me when I open my grip?' I asked myself over and over again.

"Come on, do you want to meet her or not?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

'Okay, let's just loosen the grip a little bit,' I thought.

So I loosen my grip on her.

At first, nothing happened, she was still lying down on her back.

I stood up slowly, wanting her to sit up straight too so that we could talk about what she said.

But when I was on my feet, she quickly jumped out of the bed, grabbed _my_ wrist and pinned me down on my chest with her knee on my back.

"Okay then, Takumi. I'll go take you to your beloved Ayuzawa," she said, I could feel her breath on my ears.

For the first few seconds, nothing happened, but then I felt a terrible flow of pain on my skull.

And it was dark after that.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was super busy with my geography and English homework. So I tried to make this one a medium sized instead of a short one, the token of my apology. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I have no idea how long I slept, but I woke up when the devil came in.

"Hey, sleepy head. Came to bring your water," she said while kicking a bowl full of water towards me.

I quickly bended down and drank it, not wanting the girl slam my head like last time.

"I have something, or someone, for you," she said as she dragged in a blonde guy.

I gasped.

'Usui... What is _he_ doing here?' I asked myself.

"He said he wanted to meet you, so now I'm placing him here, too," she said, still dragging him to the other side of the room. "But he won't be suffering as much as you; he is a special prisoner for me."

'Special? What is she talking about?' I asked myself.

"Well," she said as she laid him on his back slowly, "I guess that's it. I hope you a pleasant time with him. Oh! I forgot, you still can't speak, can you? Well, the good news is, he," she pointed towards Usui, who was still in his unconsciousness, "can speak, so at least you can enjoy his voice."

She walked towards the door, walked out and locked the door.

I stood up on my knees and inched towards him.

His face so calm, it's incontrovertible proof that he was deep in his sleep. I wish I could touch his face, but that bitch hadn't opened the handcuffs.

'Usui, please wake up, help us get out of here,' I thought.

After a couple of minutes of me string at him, I laid my head down on his.

"Misaki?" A voice said softly.

I blinked in surprised.

It was _his_ voice.

Usui's voice.

I lifted my head up, trying to get a better view of him.

But he used his hands and pulled me towards him again.

"I missed you," Usui whispered as his fingers played around with my hair, twirling them over and over again.

I used all the strength I have to say a word.

But it was useless; nothing came out of my mouth.

Usui must have noticed that I was struggling with something because he pushed me away, looked me in the eye and asked, "Are you okay, Ayuzawa?"

Those eyes... I missed them so much.

"Ayuzawa, answer me, are you okay?" He asked again, his hands touching my cheeks.

I tried to talk again, but it was no use, I was muted for the next week and a half.

Tears were piling on the corner of my eyes, I tried to blink them back, but it didn't work at all.

"Hey," he said softly, "why are you crying?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I remembered that I couldn't speak so I closed it back up.

"Why aren't you answering me, Ayuzawa?" He asked, his fingers rubbing my chin.

I opened and closed my mouth, showing Usui that I couldn't talk.

"You couldn't talk?" He asked.

I nodded.

"It's okay, you don't need to talk, I'm here."

And he kissed me on the lips.

His lips, I missed the feel of them on mine.

"I missed you so much, Usui," I whispered.

We both blinked in surprise.

"Ayuzawa, I thought you said you can't talk?" He asked, surprised.

"Me, myself, don't even know I can talk," I said, my voice coarse. "I mean, I tried to speak several times before, but I failed. The only time I ever produce a single sound since I arrived in this hell hole is when you-"

"Kissed you. It's when I kissed you, right?" Usui, asked, his thumb wiping the tears that escaped during our kiss.

My cheeks burned.

"Hahaha, you're so cute, Ayuzawa. I missed you so much," Usui said as his hands go around my body and hugged me.

"I... missed you too, pervert," I replied

=Usui's POV=

"That's the spirit, pres!" I laughed. I missed her so much.

"AACHHHHUUUU!" She sneezed.

"Hey, are you sick?" I asked.

"No, only a cold that's all," she said.

I scanned her body carefully.

There were traces of blood all over her.

Her clothes were soaked.

Her nose was running.

She was shivering a little.

She was in a terrible condition.

Then I realized something.

Her hands and feet were tied up.

"Turn around," I said.

"W-why?"

"Just turn around."

She turned, showing her handcuffed hands and legs.

"You were handcuffed the whole time? How did you eat or drink?" I asked loudly.

"Uh, don't get me started... It's a memory I don't want to have back," she replied.

'Wow, the last couple of days must be hard for her...' I thought.

"Why didn't you break free?" I asked.

"Try to break it yourself! It's as hard as stone!" She replied while moving her hands up and down.

I grabbed both of her hands and lifted them.

I pulled the handcuffs from both left and right.

"PRCHH," the handcuffs broke.

"H-how did you... Let me guess, super alien powers?" She said.

"You're just in a weak condition to break a handcuff. If you were in your usual condition, you could break it with a single swipe," I replied.

I broke the cord on her legs just by pulling them in both directions too.

"Aaah... Freedom..." She muttered as she tried to stand up.

But she was unstable even before she was up, and ended up falling.

"Ouch..." She moaned, her palm rubbing her knee.

"What's wrong with your knee?" I asked.

She lifted her palm up and-

There was a huge, bloody wound on her knee.

"How did you get it?" I said while reaching out to her knee.

"Broken glass. Got it yesterday, if I'm not wrong."

"ACCHHUUUU!" She sneezed again.

"Take off your shirt, Ayuzawa," I said.

"W-why? Are you out of your mind, you pervert!" She shouted.

"Or should _I_ take it off for you?" I said, "because I will be pleased if I am allowed to do that."

"No way! I'm not going to take off my clothes with you here, pervert," she said, throwing her head away.

"Hmph, so you prefer me to take it off for you?" I asked as my fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Stop it!" She shouted as she smacked my hands away from her shirt. "Why are you asking me to take it off anyway?"

"Your shirt is wet, Ayuzawa."

"So? I survived 4, or more, days in this condition! I can survive for another day!"

"Come on, Ayuzawa. If you don't take off your clothes then I'll go naked," I threatened her, seeing the way her cheeks flushed.

"Fine," she said, her hands yanking off her shirt, leaving her camisole on.

I took off my shirt and handed it to her.

"I thought you said you won't go naked if I took off my shirt!" She complained.

"I'm not naked, only half-naked. Now wear my shirt or I'll really go naked."

"But what will you wear?" She asked.

"I don't need to wear anything. I'm an alien, remember?" I smiled.

"I hate you," she muttered as she grabbed my shirt and wore it.

"Much better, isn't it?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..."

But then a flow of wind came and my body shivered. I tried so hard to not let her see it, but I was too late.

"See? You're shivering! Here, I'll give you your shirt back," she said as she tried to take off my shirt on her body.

I quickly hugged her, making her blink in surprise.

"I don't need the shirt to give me warmth, all I need is you," I whispered. "Sleep, Ayuzawa. Let your wounds heal so that we can get out of here."

"You too, pervert."

"Sweat dreams, Pres."

And just like that we fell asleep, her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, no? But the bad news is...<strong>

**I think the story is going to an end...**

**I think 3 to 4 more chapters and that's it. The end.**

**But I will try to make it longer, so don't worry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(P.S. Silent readers, please don't be so silent this time, I will love it if you guys would review!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, so I have good news! But I'm going to write it at the bottom. (Don't cheat and scroll it down, make sure you read the chapter first!)**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

"KRIIIIIKKKKK," the door sounded.

I opened my eyes, ready to strike whoever's going to hurt Misaki, who was deep in her sleep.

I carefully leaned Misaki on the wall and stood up.

"I thought you were asleep," Minami said while walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice coarse.

"Nothing, just want to check on you guys. It seems that Misaki is enjoying your stay here, huh?She never slept _that_ deep before."

"Well, maybe that's because her hands were bonded. Try to sleep with your hands and feet bonded together," I said, my hands clenched into a fist when she inched towards me some more.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you could break it. It's not really hard to begin with," she stopped shy across me, her hands touching my bare chest.

I grabbed her wrist .

"Usui, I don't think we should do this here, no? With Misaki in here," she nodded to Misaki.

"Oh, I'm not going to do what you have in mind, Harasako," I said.

My grip on her wrist tightened.

"Ouch!" She winced in pain.

And I turned her hands to her back and pushed her downwards.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Watch the joints!" She shouted from her squatting position.

I scanned the room for something that I can use to bond her hands together.

'Oh right! Misaki's handcuffs!' I remembered.

But when I tried to take the handcuffs, Minami kicked my leg and sent me crashing down towards the floor. My face was an inch away from the handcuffs.

She stood up, grabbed my wrist and pulled my hands towards my back.

"Not so good in balancing yourself, huh?" She asked sarcastically.

I looked at Misaki, who – fortunately – was still asleep.

"Okay, look. Why did you kidnap Misaki for?" I asked.

"Because I want to be with you."

"Then why did you send me here too? Together with Misaki?"

She didn't reply. She didn't know the reason herself.

While she was distracted thinking why did she bring me here, I bit the handcuffs tightly.

I slided my foot to the right, making her trip, but not fall.

"Unlike you, Usui, I'm pretty good in my balance," she said.

Because her grip on my wrist weakened, I quickly stood up, the handcuffs on my hand.

"Well, I'm going to have my beauty sleep now. Bye, Takumi," she said while turning back and walked towards the door.

'It's now or never, Usui. You either get out now, or forever stay in this hell hole,' I thought.

I gripped her hands, making her turn around and face me.

'Come on, Usui. You're only doing this for her, right?' I asked myself.

I gazed at Misaki, who was still sleeping like a child.

I turned to Minami.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' I thought.

I touched her cheeks and pulled her towards me.

And our lips touched.

She was enjoying it so much that she didn't realize my touch on her cheeks was slowly getting off.

My hands travelled to her wrist and-

"Krch," the handcuffs sounded.

"You tricked me, Usui! How dare you!" She shouted, just realizing that all of that was only my scheme.

"I just did," I whispered, pushing her in the shoulders, making her fall beside Misaki.

I carried Misaki, still in her sleep, in a princess lift and headed towards the open door.

I stopped just an inch away from the door.

"Tell me, Harasako. Have you ever consider the consequences for kidnapping?" I asked.

"Nope, I did it for our love, am I not right?" She replied, her tone light.

"I don't think it's love. But if it is, it's _your_ love. My love is only for her," I nodded to the sleeping beauty I was carrying.

"Hmph," she chuckled, "one day, I swear, you will fall for me."

"I don't think so. Even if I do, it will not be pure love," I replied and walked out from the room.

I didn't head to Misaki's house, instead I went to mine.

I laid her down on the couch. Surprisingly, she was still asleep.

I took a bath and changed into my bathrobe.

'Should I call somebody to bathe her?' I asked myself.

I sat down where her stomach made a curve.

I was thinking about what I should say to Minako when Licht, the stray cat I adopted, jumped up and laid down on my lap.

"Meoww," Licht, the German name Misaki gave it, yawned.

"Hey, let me get you your food," I whispered as I laid Licht down on the floor. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bowl full of cat food.

When I got back, Licht was on top of Misaki, its claws combing her hair.

"You know, I can bathe her without looking at her..." I muttered under my breath.

"Meow," Licht cried.

"Here," I said while placing the bowl on the floor.

Licht jumped to the floor and started eating the food.

"Yep, _I'm_ going to bathe you, sleepy head," I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Once this story comes to an end, I'm going to start a story that's a continue to this one! So it's like a series!<strong>

**That's it.**

**I'll try to upload chapter 14 tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, so I was thinking.. Do you want me to continue the story longer or make another story that's related to this?**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up when I feel him playing with my hair.

"Uhm..." I moaned while rolling over, away from his chest.

"Morning, Ayuzawa," he said, I could feel his breath on my ear.

"How do you know it's morning?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes," he said, his fingers parting out my bangs.

I opened my eyes and-

There was light.

Not the kind of light I was used to see in the hell hole, the kind of light I was used to see in-

His apartment.

I scanned the perimeter, and I realized that Usui and I were in his apartment.

"H-how? I thought... We were..." I tried to ask what happen.

"Well, while you're sleeping, Minami-" Usui said before I interrupted.

"Minami? Who's Minami?" I asked.

"The girl who kidnapped you," he replied.

'Yeah, and the girl who you cheated on, too,' I thought. But I quickly dismissed the thought when I heard him say-

"Did she ever talk to you about me? Because if she didn't, I'm surprised."

"Y-yes, she did. She talked about how tender your lips are when you guys kissed," I replied. I tried to sound casual, but my trachea failed me. I stared at the floor, the windows, anywhere but him. I slanted my head down so that my bangs were covering my burning cheeks.

"Ayuzawa," he said, "are you jealous?"

"W-why would I be? I don't care if you were kissing Minami!" I shouted, my cheeks burning even more.

My heart skipped a beat when he laid out a low whistle.

"Ayuzawa is jealous, Ayuzawa is jealous," he sang.

"I-i'm not!" I shouted while giving him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Misa-chan, how unlady like of you," he joked.

"Shut up, pervert!" I said while leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Relax, I didn't do anything with her," he said while his lips kissed my cheek.

"What about the kiss, then?" I asked him, turning my head toward his.

"See? You _are _jealous," he snapped. "The kiss was nothing, she pulled me towards her and... Yeah..."

"I am NOT jealous! When will you realize that I will never be jealous, especially about you!" I shouted while giving him another punch.

"Whatever, I still think you're jealous."

"Stupid Usui... So, how did you get us out from there again?" I asked.

"Well, Minami came in and I used your handcuffs to bond her hands together-"

"She didn't see it coming?"

"Nope, I was too fast," he laughed.

"As expected from you."

"Yep. So I bonded her hands together and carried you out of there," he continued.

"Were you still half naked when we got out?" I asked, looking at his body, which was now clothed.

"Yep," he said casually.

"Wouldn't people think that you're crazy?"

"Yep, many even think that I kidnapped you," he said.

"And you're okay with it? What kind of human will not be embarrassed after going out half-naked carrying an unconscious girl at night? And even worse, why didn't I wake up when you're carrying me? Am I that heavy of a sleeper?" I asked loudly.

"Well, you dozed off for one and a half day since you last woke up in that 'hell hole'. It seems like you're enjoying sleeping in my arms, huh?" He said, his lips turning into a grin.

"Pervert..."

"So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" He asked.

"Krrrrr," my stomach sounded.

I looked down at my stomach and realized something.

I wasn't wearing the shirt Usui's shirt.

Instead, I was wearing a lilac blue blouse with a white mini skirt.

My wounds were neatly bandage.

I reached up to my hair and combed them with my fingers. They were washed and curled.

"Usui..." I whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"WHO THE HELL BATHED AND CHANGED ME?" I shouted, my hands gripped to the collar of his blouse.

"Umm... Would you hit me if I say it was me?" He replied, his lips turned into his perverted smile.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

'Usui, a perverted alien from space, bathed and changed me?' The thought going on and on in my mind.

"Did he do anything perverted?" I whispered, smacking my forehead with my palm.

"Relax; I could bathe a crying baby with my eyes closed, I didn't see, or do, anything. Or do you want me to-"

"Shut up, pervert!" I shouted. "And what's with the curled hair?"

"I had nothing to do so I bought a curling wand and curled your hair," he said with the 'I-don't-mind' tone of his.

"You what? Why would you waste so much money just to curl my hair? Do you know how much a curling wand costs?" I asked, the thought of him wasting so much money just because he was bored just ticks me off.

"Because you look cute with curly hair, but I do like your straight hair better," he replied, his fingers playing with my hair again.

My cheeks burned.

"T-then, what about the clothes? I don't recall having owned them before. I don't think you own women's clothes right?" I asked while pointing at the shirt and skirt.

"Oh, I saw that while buying the curling wand," he replied casually.

"What kind of rich alien are you?" I asked as I played with the hem of my skirt.

"So, back to my original question, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" He asked while sitting up straight.

"I don't know, what do you want?" I asked back.

"I want to eat your porridge again," he joked.

"Not funny, stupid Usui," I punched him again.

"Fine, so what about pancakes?" He suggested.

"You can cook pancakes?" I asked him.

"Nope, but I surely can order some," he replied.

"It's up to you."

"Okay, pancakes it is."

He flipped his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, I'd like 3 sets of pancakes with maple syrup on top," he ordered.

"Three sets? For who? We only need one set for a person, is there anyone joining us?" I asked when he had finally closed his phone.

"2 for you," he replied as he stood up and went in the kitchen.

I stood up too, planning to follow him in the kitchen, but I felt like something was stabbing my knee.

"Ouch," I winced as my body fell on the couch.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa?" He asked loudly, running out from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh, your knee. The doctor-"

"Doctor?" I asked, my eyes bugging out.

"Yep, I called a doctor here yesterday to check on you. He said that the glass had cut in to your flesh really deep, and unfortunately, it would hurt whenever you stand, making it impossible for you to walk for the next 2 weeks," he replied.

"Oh man, so how am I supposed to go to school or even work?" I cried.

"We can buy you a wheelchair," he suggested.

"I don't have the money to buy it," I replied while resting my head on my palm.

"Or..."

"Or?" I asked.

"Or, I can carry you around from class to class," he smirked.

"Shut up, pervert!" I gave him another punch. "You talk those perverted words again and I swear I'll give you a huge purple bruise!"

"Understood, Misa-chan," he said with a playful tone.

"Hey, that reminds me. What day is today?" I asked, clueless on what day it was.

"It's Monday," he replied.

"WHAT? I've been gone for a week? Mom and Suzuna must be really worried," I slapped my forehead.

"No worries, I lied to them saying that you're staying at my house, doing a huge project from school," he assured me.

"Coming from you, my mom would never expect it to be a lie," I muttered. "What about manager?"

"She was really worried, I didn't have a chance to make up a lie for her before she asked me to go to your home and check on you," he laughed.

"Hmm, after a week, she must be really worried..."

"Well, I think you should worry less on Satsuki and more on your knee. How will you even go on patrol at school without a wheelchair or _my _strong arms carrying you around?" He asked, smiling his perverted smile when he talked about his arms carrying me.

"Uhh..." I moaned, my head brainstorming ideas on how I can travel from one space to another.

"DINGGG DONGGG," the bell ringed.

"Well, breakfast is here," he said while standing up and heading towards the door.

He paid the delivery man and brought 3 plates filled with overlapping pancakes and maple syrup dripping from the most top stack of pancake to the most bottom.

"Usui, are you trying to make me fat?" I asked sarcastically, giving him my signature death stare.

"KRRRRR," my stomach grumbled again when I smelled the freshly baked pancakes placed in front of me.

"Well, if that means your stomach will stop grumbling," he nodded to my stomach.

"Idiot," I said as I grabbed a fork and stab the pancake on the top.

"So, back to your knee, how are you going to walk?" he asked while stuffing his mouth with his pancake. His face worried.

"I don't know... Besides, I think I can walk without any help. I mean, it's not _that_ painful," I tried to sound sure, but my voice failed me.

"As expected from you," Usui replied, giving out a worried sigh.

"I'm not lying," I assured him. I stood up, ignoring the stinging pain between the joints of my knee.

It seemed to take forever to just stand up.

"Ayuzawa, you don't need to force yourself," he said, but I ignored it.

I grabbed the side of the couch to support my body.

"Ayuzawa, sit down," he commanded with a soft voice, the kind of voice that would make you fall over heels when you hear it.

"Just... Wait... And... See!" I forced the words out of my throat; my full concentration was to stand up.

When I was finally on my feet, I tried to stabilize myself to prevent falling on Usui.

"See?" I said, turning my head towards him.

He placed his plate on the table.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

Then he pushed my waist gently towards him.

My knee became unstable.

I tried to grab the side of the couch, but I fell before I could even do so.

"Ugh," I moaned as I tried to sit up straight from my lying position.

But then I realized I wasn't lying on the floor.

Instead, I was lying down on Usui.

"U-usui!" I shouted, my face blanched with terror.

"Uhmph. See, you're not able to even stand up without any help," he whispered.

"Oh my gosh! Usui! Are you okay?" I asked as tried to get off his lap.

But even before I could stand up, he carried me in a princess lift.

"W-what are you doing, pervert?" I shouted as I constantly punch him in the arm, wanting him to put me down.

"We're going to the hospital to get you a walking stick," he said while opening the door of his house.

"A cane? No way! I'm not going to use a walking cane!" I shouted.

"No, not a cane. You know the thing that people who broke their legs use? Yeah, we're going to get you one of that."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't make Misaki wake up when Usui was bathing her because then that would be awkward.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! So it's decided! Instead of making another story, I'm going to post it in here!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"I look so weak with these," I complained while looking my reflection in the mirror in the hospital while holding the walking stick.

"Well, it's either this or me carrying you," his perverted smile appeared on his face. He was standing right beside me, his hands burried deep into his pockets.

"Shut up, pervert!" I shouted.

I calmed myself down and continued.

"And with these, I can't stop the running boys in the corridors, the boys that are not doing their cleaning duty, the boys that are making a total wreck after playing outside, or-"

"I think you look fine. I mean, you still have your demon aura with you, and your death stare, am I not right?" He laughed.

"Well, it is better than not going to school," I muttered.

"So, where shall we head next? Your home?" He asked while walking in front of me, blocking my reflection.

"I don't know... I'm not exactly in the mood to go home, because then my mom would ask tonnes of question about my knee," I replied while trying to walk away from the mirror with the help of my walking stick.

"Then my house?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'm pretty sleepy right now," I yawned.

"Sleepy? You just woke up from a 1 and a half day of sleep, Ayuzawa," he replied.

"Well, I didn't have good amount of sleep when I was in that hell hole, and even though I slept, I slept with my hands and legs tied up. And you have _no_ idea how depressing it is to sleep in that condition," my body shivered when I imagined the scene in the hell hole.

"Ayuzawa, are you just making reason so that you can sleep with me?" He asked with his super perverted voice.

I let go my right hand to give him a punch.

But all that only resulted in me losing balance and fall.

"Ugh," I moaned when I felt my back on the ground

"Ayuzawa!" He winced in shock.

He pulled me up and brought me to a couch.

We sat side by side, him rubbing my spine and me rubbing my head, which also touched the ground.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa?" He asked, his tone worried.

"I-i'm okay," I replied, using the most assuring voice I could manage to let out.

"Are you sure? You bumped hard on your back. Usually people may suffer concusions."

Well, I knew what he meant. Because I was feeling kind of dizzy.

"But I'm not a person, remember? I'm a 'demon from hell', as the boys in school said," I joked, forcing a smile to appear on my face.

"Hmh," he laughed. "Well, then let's head to my home."

We arrived at my house around 2 in the afternoon.

"Huh, who knows going to the infarmary to buy this thing could take so much time..." I sighed while sitting down on the couch.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" He asked suddenly.

"Lunch? I thought we just had breakfast," I replied.

"But we didn't finished our pancakes, did we?" He asked, his brow slightly going upwards.

"Well, that's true..."

"How about burgers?" He suggested.

"What's with you and western food..." I mummered.

"So sushi, then?"

"Who would deliver sushi."

"Who say I'm going to order?" His brow raised.

"Y-you can make sushi?" I asked.

'Unbelievable! This guy is amazing!' I thought.

"You can say that," he replied. "So sushi it is?"

"Sure."

Then he went in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I may as well sleep until he's done..." I sighed. I laid on my side on the couch, folded my legs and curled my hands to my chest. I combed my curled hair so that it was not covering my face.

And I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! So sorry if the previous one is short, I will try to make chapter 17 a long one!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I placed the sushi I just finished making on a square plate.

'There weren't any sounds since I walked in the kitchen... What is Misaki doing?' I thought.

I brought out the plate and 2 cups of water.

"Ayuzawa, your food is ready," I said as I placed them on the table.

I looked at my side and saw her sleeping, her hands folded to her chest, her right leg, the leg with the wounded knee, was carefully folded while her left leg was slightly hanging.

I sat down slowly at where her stomach curved, making room for me. I leaned on my hand, which I placed in front of her chest.

"U-usui..." She whispered.

I blinked in surprise.

"Don't let me go... Stay with me... Forever..." She whispered as her hand gripped my wrist.

"Hmh," I let out an imperceptible sigh and smiled. "You're so cute, Ayuzawa. What makes you think I'll ever leave you?"

But then her grip got tighter.

"Ayuzawa?" I asked.

"Usui! Please don't go!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were shut tight, causing wrinkles to form. Tears were trickling down her cheek.

"I'm here and always will be. I'll never leave you, Ayuzawa," I whispered while kissing her forehead.

"Don't go!" She shouted, her grip got tighter and tighter.

Then her eyes suddenly open.

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?" I asked while pulling her up.

"Y-yeah..." She replied while combing her hair.

"You were crying out loud, so I thought-"

"I was _what_? There is no way I was sleep talking," she objected.

"Well it's fine if you don't trust me, but can you explain why are there tears on your cheeks?" I cupped her head rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs.

"T-that was because... Umm... Because... Ah! That was because something came in to my eye before I fell asleep!"

"Were you having a dream?" I asked.

"How can you know?" She asked, her demon aura starting to show.

"May I ask what dream were you having?"

"Well... I dreamed about you..." She said, her fingers tapping each other.

"I'm in Misa-chan's dream. How charming," I said using my playful tone.

"It's not something to joke about!" She shouted.

I winced in surprised.

'It's not usual for her to get that angry at one of my jokes...' I thought.

"In the dream, you were going away from me. And no matter how hard I tried to call out to you, no matter how hard I tried to grab your hand, you were still walking away from me. And I was left alone in the dark."

"Ayuzawa-"

"The dream doesn't feel like a dream at all. I can actually feel my heart ache when I saw you leave with a disgusted expression on your face. And to be honest, I think my tears from the dream were flowing in real life."

"Ayuzawa, stop!" I begged.

"And when you're out of sight, I tried to stand up, but end up falling on a bottomless pit. I know this doesn't make sense, but dreams aren't supposed to be taken literally, right? I think it's some sort of warning. That one day, you'll leave me alone and I'll slip away from myself. That's why I cried, because just to imagine that you're going to leave me is more painful that when that girl, Minami, slammed my face to a bowl or stab my neck with a fork. I can stand the pain because I know that you're coming to find me, to save me. But even if everyone was treating me like royalty but I know for sure that you're gone, that would be like smashing and stabbing my heart in the same time," she finished talking. I could see a tear escaped her eyes and dripped on her skirt. I could see her cheeks going really red. I could see her hands and legs trembling evidently.

It made my heart ache.

To see her worry that I would leave her alone just makes me want to slam my head on the wall.

"Ayuzawa..." I muttered under my breath.

Then she did what I would never see coming.

She hugged me.

She hugged me tight.

Her hands gripped my shirt tightly, while her head was on my chest. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt.

"Don't leave me, Usui. I beg you, don't ever leave me," she cried, her grip on my shirt tightened.

"I'll never leave you, Ayuzawa," I whispered, placing my chin on top of her head.

"Promise me that you will never _ever_ leave me. Promise me that you will be beside me everywhere I go. Promise me that you will never reject when I feel like hugging you. Promise me that you will always be there for me when I'm facing problems. Promise me that you will always save me like before. And last, promise me that you wouldn't change your attitude towards me. Always be you, the part time serious, part time perverted you."

"I promise, Ayuzawa. Now breathe slowly and calm down. I will never leave you. I will always be beside you everywhere you go. I will never reject your hug. I will always be there when you're facing problems. I will always save you. And I will always stay as myself. Your serious and perverted guy," I said, using my most assuring tone. "I will always be with you, whether you see me or not. After all, I am, and always will be, your stalker."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I'm having LOTS of tests right now, so if the quality is not that good, that might be because I wrote it in the middle of the night after studying. But I don't think it's that bad, though.. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" He asked, his brows slanting down outwards.

"Yes! I left for a whole week! Good thing I left one pair of my uniform in your house. I have tons of catching up to do. Not to mention my student council work! Uhhh, I wonder how many stacks are there on my table right now..." I let out a sigh.

"Let's do a bet about the number of stacks," he said suddenly.

"E-eh? Why so suddenly?"

"The loser owes the winner 10 kisses," he with his perverted+playful tone.

"Sick pervert..."

"Does that mean I won without even trying?" He asked, one of his brows rose.

"F-fine! I'll play along. I say that it will be around 7 tall stacks and 2 short ones," I guessed.

"Well, I think there will be 8 of the tall ones."

"Okay then, shall we head to school now?" I asked, looking at the clock, which was showing 6 45 am.

"Your school spirit it high, Pres," he said and helped me walk towards the door.

We arrived at the gate of the school.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked again. It was the 5th time he asked me the same question since we went out his apartment.

"Misaki!" A voice from my right cried out. "Where have you been? We're all so worried about you!"

I looked to my right and saw Sakura and Shizuko running my way.

"What happened to your leg? Does it hurt?" She pointed towards my bandaged knee.

"U-uh, it's fine," I replied while scratching my head.

'Sakura is this worried? I wonder how will manager react when I go to work today...' I thought.

"Where have you been, Misaki? We were worried," Shizuko asked.

"Uhm..." I tried to think of a lie that wouldn't make them even more worried.

"She was with me, she was burning with a 40 degrees Celsius fever," he interjected.

"E-eh? I mean, y-yeah! I was having a fever," I tried to support his lie.

"Oh, how about your knee?" Both of them asked at the same time.

I looked at Usui and gave him the 'what-should-I-say-to-them' look.

"Umm, she stepped on a rotten floor board in her house and fell on glass," Usui lied.

"O-_kay._.. But I thought Misaki wasn't home-" Sakura started to ask another question, but then I interrupted her.

"Sorry Sakura, but I need to head to class and talk to the teacher. So, see you later!" I said and quickly walked away from them.

"Oh, ok then. Bye Misaki."

I walked towards the student council room, ignoring people's stare at my knee, my walking stick and my half-curled hair.

'Good thing Usui didn't curl my hair permanently..." I let out an imperceptible sigh.

'Okay, so the first thing I should do is finish the reports from the health department, then I should deal with the financial accounts from last month. But then what if they won't add up, that would be time consuming,' I was planning my whole day in my head, 'or maybe I should just finish up the individual reports first before I do the financial reports... But how about the next trip the school will be having? We still haven't decide on where to go yet, and also the budget we need to-'

"Where are you heading?" Usui, who came out of nowhere, asked.

"U-usui!" My heart was in my throat. "Gosh! Can't you make your presence more noticeable?"

"I was beside you the whole time. After all, that was one of my promises I made yesterday, no?" He asked, his brow rose.

"D-don't talk about it in school!" I shouted. "And why are you following me? Go to your class!"

"Don't wanna... I want to stay with you and make sure that you're safe."

"I'm fine, Usui! Now be a good boy and GO TO YOUR CLASS!" I gave him the demon eyes.

"But what about the bet? I want to see how many stacks of papers are there on your desk."

"Ugh... Fine..."

We walked in silence towards the student council room.

"Zzrch," the door sounded.

The first thing I see when entering the room was the stacks of papers.

"5... 6... 7... and 2 short ones! Ha! I win!" I shouted.

But then Usui walked towards the piles of paper, took 1 of the small stack and placed it on top of the other small stack.

"Wrong math, Pres. Because it seems that there's 8 tall ones here," he smirked. "Looks like you owe me 10 kisses."

"N-no fair! You cheated!" I complained.

"Pres?" Someone said from my back.

I turned and saw a green haired guy with pink eyes.

"Yukimura. Why? Is there a problem?" I asked.

"N-no. But you didn't come for the whole week last week, what happened?" He asked, his tone worried.

"I-i caught a fever," I replied.

"Oh, Usui's here too?" He asked when he saw the blonde guy leaning on the wall.

"Y-yeah. Hey! Usui! Go to your class now!" I shouted, while turning towards him.

"Fine, see you afterschool, Pres," he said and walked out.

"Okay, so now, Yukimura, can you help me with the reports?" I nodded to the piles of papers.

"O-okay!" He replied with an enthusiastic tone.

-After school-

"Ugh, it's 4 pm already?" I sighed.

"Zrchh," the door opened.

I looked to my left and saw a soaked, half-naked blonde.

"U-usui! Why are you soaked and half- naked?" I asked loudly while pointing to his bare chest. My cheeks were starting to heat up.

"Well, I met Yukimura on my way here-"

"He's still here?" I asked.

"No, it was an hour ago. So I met him and he asked me to help him open his tightly closed bottle and accidentally spilled all of the content on my uniform," he answered casually.

"Then why didn't you get changed?" I asked loudly.

"I don't have any clothes to change into, my inner shirt was soaked up too," he replied, leaning on his shoulder on the wall.

"Ugh... Then why don't you go home?"

"Won't people think that I'm crazy? Walking down the road half-naked."

"Well, that's true. But since we don't have any spare clothes in school, you will end up going home half naked anyway. So why not now?" I asked, imagining Usui walking down the road half naked.

"I don't want to. Besides, I think you owe me something, Pres," a perverted grin appearing on his face.

"Ugh... The 10 kisses, huh? Good thing that no one is here..." I sighed.

"So, are you going to give 10 of them today?" He asked.

"Guess so... Come here, pervert."

He inched towards me, his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his pants.

I reached my hands out to his face. But I stopped before I even touched his face. My cheeks was burning.

But then he cupped my face and brushed my cheek with his thumb.

I blinked in surprise.

"It's hot, Ayuzawa," he whispered.

He pulled me towards him and brought his face in front of mine and-

Our lips brushed.

"That's one. I won't be helping you for the next nine kisses," he smiled.

"Stupid Usui. Here-" I reached out and cupped his face. I pulled his face towards mine and let our lips touch for the second time.

"That's two," I muttered.

And I repeat it for 7 times.

Just when I was about to do the last kiss, I saw the clock.

"F-four thirty already?" I shouted. "How long did I take..."

"Why?" He asked.

"I've got to go to work! Oh my, I'm so late! I was planning to do an evening shift instead f a night one today, and evening shift starts in 30 minutes! Got to go, Usui. I'll do the last kiss tomorrow!" I shouted and stormed out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This one's a long one! I was planning to divide this into two, but I owe you guys a long one so I didn't. Be warned, the next chapter is going to shock you.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"Misa-chan! What happened?" Manager asked with her super worried and stinging voice.

"Ugh, I caught a fever, and as for my leg, there was an accident," I answered, scratching my head so that I wouldn't feel guilty for lying to her.

"How are you going to work with that stick?"

"Eh... Well, I can still hold the tray with my left hand. After all, it's only my right knee that is injured. Please, may I work today?" I begged. It's been a week since I last done my work, and I had wasted so much money just to buy the stupid stick. I really need to work and get money.

"Sure, but tell me if you want to take a break, okay?" Manager said. "Well, my break is up. See you outside, Misa-chan!" And she went outside.

I went in to the changing room and changed into my maid outfit. I've got to admit, changing to something with really many frills when you have an injured knee is hard.

I overlapped the bandage with my long, black socks and combed my hair to my back so that the fork-scar wouldn't be visible to all the masters outside.

"Misaki-chan! Where have you been?" Erika and Subaru asked together as if they practiced it before.

"Ugh, I caught a fever," I lied.

"Oh, right! The manager said something about accident too! Is that right?"

"Y-yes, I fell on a rotten floor board and hit a piece of broken glass," I replied.

"Well, if your knee starts to hurt, tell us, okay? We'll help you out," they both beamed.

"O-okay. Thanks. Well, I'll be going," I said and went out to the cafe.

"Welcome back, master," I bowed.

"Uhh, Misa-chan. What happened with your leg? Does it hurt?" The master asked.

"I had an accident, it doesn't hurt right now. Thank you for your caring, master. Here, let me lead you to your seat," I placed a smile on my face.

After taking an order from the master, I went inside to give it to Sayu and Gon.

"One omelet rice please," I shouted and went outside again.

"Kringg," the bell sounded.

"Welcome back, mas-" I stopped when I saw who it is. "Usui... JUST HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU TO STOP COMING HERE?"

"Eh, but I wanted the last kiss," he begged.

"I said that I'll do it tomorrow! I'm working here!" I objected.

"Well, I just want to ensure that you're save, you know, having to work with that injured knee and all," he walked towards a round table in the most isolated part of the shop.

"Ugh, fine... What would you like to order, _master_?"

"One parfait please."

"One parfait, coming up," I bowed and went in the kitchen.

"One parfait please!" I shouted. This time, I didn't go out. Instead, I sat down on one of the tables in the kitchen.

"Misa-chan! Your parfait is ready!" Gon said.

"That was quick... How about the omelet rice?" I asked while standing up with my walking stick.

"Honoka-chan delivered it already."

"Oh, okay then," I lifted up the tray with a parfait on it with my left hand.

I walked out from the kitchen and towards Usui's table. To be honest, walking with a heavy parfait on your left hand and a walking stick on right is _not_ easy.

"Your parfait is here," I said, still a few more steps away from Usui's table.

I was one step away from his table when I tripped over an amateurishly placed tile.

"Ugh," I moaned when my body was falling down to the front.

But then I felt something hugging my stomach from the back and stopped me from falling.

But the parfait fell anyway.

"Kreng!" The glass broke, leaving ice cream and whipped cream all over the floor.

I could feel the masters' stare from behind.

"That was close, Misa-chan," a voice, definitely _his_, said from behind my ear, I could feel his breath on my ear.

My cheeks burned with blazing flame.

He helped me steady myself and grabbed my walking stick for me.

"And you said that you're fine," he whispered on my ear.

"I am! And get your hands off me, you sick pervert!" I slapped his hands off my stomach and grabbed my stick.

"Misa-chan! Are you okay?" Manager ran towards us.

"Y-yeah... Sorry, manager... I broke the-" I tried to apologized.

"It's okay, Misa-chan. That thing had a crack on it to start with; it's about time that it breaks. But are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Manager, don't you think that Misa-chan needs to rest for a couple of days before working again?" Usui asked suddenly from my back.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Misa-chan, why don't you get your knee healed up before coming again? We have a full staff today, so you can go home for today and rest," Manager replied with a worried tone.

"But-" I tried to object.

"No, Misa-chan. Over working yourself is bad, no? Go home and get some rest, okay?" Manager commanded.

"Ugh... Okay..." I went in and got changed.

I changed into my Seika uniform and went out from the back door.

And of course, he would be there, leaning casually on his back.

"Ah, you're done," he said while standing up straight.

"It's all your fault... The manager said that I'm not allowed to go to work for at least 5 days..." I complained.

"Do you really want to go to work that bad?" He asked.

"Of course I do! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well, you better get lots of rest if you want to go to work anytime soon."

"Ugh... Let's go home..." I started walking towards the big road.

"Whose? Yours or mine?" He asked, walking along beside me.

"Yours. My mom would freak out if she saw me go home with my knee bandaged like this. You don't mind if I stay with you, right?"

"Of course I don't. But if I do something to you, you're okay with it?" He asked with his usual perverted voice.

"Pervert!" I shouted and gave him a kick with my left leg.

"But if you are going to stay at my home, we'll need some everyday goods," he said.

"Well, that's right..."

"Say, Pres. Are you tired yet?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"We're going to go shopping," he said.

"Ugh..." I sighed.

Then, out of the blue, he lifted me up in a princess lift and grabbed my walking stick.

"W-wah! Usui! What are you doing?" I asked, trying to make him put me down.

"It'll be faster if I carry you around instead of you walking with the stick. Afterall, we do need to buy a lot of stuff," he said. "Hold on tight, Pres," he said and started running.

"U-usui!" I shouted as I gripped his shirt tightly and shut my eyes close.

I could have sworn I heard he laughed.

After a couple of minutes with me grabbing his shirt and him laughing whenever I tightened my grip, we arrived.

"Well, what do you want to buy first?" He asked me while gently placing me down. We were in front of the doors of a ridiculously huge mall.

"Umm, hygiene goods like toothbrush and all," I suggested.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Umm... I don't know..."

"Under wears?" He smiled his perverted smile.

"Oh right! But I'll buy that myself. There's no way I'm going to a underwear shop with a pervert like _you_!" I looked away from him.

"Fine," he said with a disappointed face plastered on his face.

"I'll buy that later. What else do we need?" I asked.

"Shampoo and soap?"

"Don't you already have them at home?"

"I do, but it's for men, not women."

"What's the difference? I don't even know that they separate genders in shampoo too..." I replied. "So, what else do we need?"

"Towel? I only have one at home."

"Okay. So a toothbrush, under wears and a towel. Anything else?"

"Pajamas? I surely don't have women pajamas at home," he laughed.

"Okay, so a toothbrush, under wears, a towel, and some pajamas. Let's go," I said and we went in the mall.

We bought a toothbrush, a towel, and my pajamas.

"Wait here, I'm going to go buy my underwear. Don't you dare to follow me in!" I said with my demon tone and went inside a lingerie store.

I bought 2 pairs of under wear and bra.

"That would be 1 200 yen," the lady in the cashier said.

"Here," I handed over the money.

"Thank you and come again," the lady gave me a paper bag filled with clothing I would never show to Usui, that bloody pervert.

I walked out from the shop and towards Usui, who was casually leaning on a pillar outside the store.

"That was quick," he said when he saw me walking towards him.

"It's not like I'm choosing for the good looking ones. I'm just buying what is suitable and cheap," I crossed my arms and looked away.

"So no frills and laces?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"Pervert! Of course not!" I shouted.

"Well, shall we go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to study for my upcoming test tomorrow," I replied.

Then, again, he suddenly carried me in a princess lift. My goods all in his hands.

"Again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, do you want to reach home quickly or not?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"Hold on tight!"

"Oh, not again..."

And he ran.

I grabbed his shirt and shut tight my eyes.

And just like that we were home.

"Krch," the door sounded what Usui unlocked it.

He opened the door and let me down on the couch.

"So, do you want to go bathe first?" He asked.

"S-sure," I stood up, with the help of the stick, and went in the bathroom.

I flicked on the lights of the bathroom and my jaws dropped.

The bathroom was insanely huge. It was rectangular shaped with a bath tub in furthest right corner and a shower in the furthest left corner. The sink was between them. In the corner of the bath tub, there were lots of shampoo bottles and soap. The bathroom was covered with cream colored marble with dark stripes all over. The walls were tiled with shiny white tiles. The tap was spray painted with silver colored paint, and so was the shower tap. A toilet bowl stood in front of the bath tub. Beside the door laid a circular glass table.

"U-usui..." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes?" He asked while walking towards me.

"What kind of rich, perverted alien are you?"

"I know... I was surprised by the bathroom when I first saw it too," he laughed.

"Your bathroom has more stuff than your living room..." I let out an imperceptible sigh.

"Well, here's your towel, pajamas and your _under wear_," he handed me a pile of things that were neatly folded.

And my underwear and bra was on the most top of the pile.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT TAKE IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YOU PERVERT!" I shouted while snatching the pile of my clothing and stuff.

"Who knows that Pres is not interested in things with frills..." He let out a perverted sigh.

"Shut up, you sick pervert!" I shouted while inching in the bathroom.

"BAM!" The door banged.

I placed the pile on top of the table and froze.

'For some reason, I don't feel safe getting naked here...' I thought.

I opened the door to find Usui leaning beside the bathroom.

"U-usui..."

"Is there any problem?" He asked.

"There's no camera or anything inside the bathroom, right?" I gave him the _if-you-don't-tell-me-the-truth-I'll-smack-you-in-the-face_ look.

"Nope," he replied.

"Oh, okay..." I was about to close the door when something got in to my mind.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?" I asked loudly.

"Make sure that you're safe."

"I'll be safer without you beside the bathroom," I replied irritably.

"Fine..." He said with his joking+disappointed tone.

I sighed.

I closed the door and yanked out my clothes. I turned on the tap and placed the walking stick beside the bath tub.

When the water was inches away from the top, I dipped my toe in to check the warmth of the water.

"Pretty warm," I whispered.

I opened the bandage on my knee, revealing an abhorrent wound beneath. (Don't make me describe my wound, I swear it will make you hurl.)

I stepped in the bath tub, my right hand holding the side to support my right leg.

I slowly sat into the warm water and stretch out my legs, making sure the water touches my wound and wash the dirt away. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt when the water reached up to my wound.

I soaked my hair and grabbed one of Usui's shampoos.

"For soft hair," I read the label on the bottle. "No wonder Usui's hair is that soft..." I whispered.

I squirted some of its content out and massaged my head.

I rinsed my hair, which was now not curly anymore, and grabbed one of Usui's soap.

I rubbed it on to my body and rinsed it as well.

I pulled out the overflow plate, allowing excess water to drain out.

I stood up on my left leg and grabbed the walking stick.

I carefully stepped out the bath tub and grabbed my towel. I tried to dry my hair and my body, but I didn't get too far. Drying your hair and body just with your left arm is not easy. But my body was mostly dry, although my hair was ¾ wet, so I say that I did a pretty good job.

I grabbed my undergarments and pajamas and wore them on.

I inched towards the door, but when I was a meter away from the door, my walking stick slipped, resulting in me falling butt first to the floor.

"THUDD!" My butt slammed against the floor.

"Ah!" I yell in pain.

"Ayuzawa! Are you okay?" Usui asked from outside.

I didn't hear footsteps; so evidently, he was leaning beside the door this whole time.

"May I come in, Ayuzawa?" He asked, his voice worried.

"Uh, there's no need for that, I'm okay," I replied while trying to stand up.

"Well, I'm coming in now," he said.

Then the door opened, revealing a worried blonde.

"Are you okay?" He asked while squatting down so that his face was at the same height as mine.

"Y-yes. Only fell, that's all," I tried to assure him.

"But you fell pretty hard. I could feel the floor vibrate just outside."

"You were leaning beside the door the whole time, didn't you?" I gave him the death stare.

"How did you know?" He asked cheerfully.

"I just want to punch you right now..."

Then he, for the third time, lifted me up in a princess lift.

"U-usui! Put me down!" I shouted.

"I will, in a second," he replied.

He walked towards the couch and laid me down there.

"You look so cute in your pajamas, Misa-chan," he smiled.

"W-what?" I swear I could feel my cheeks burn.

"And with that expression. I swear there is no one cuter than you," he parted my bangs.

"S-shut up, Usui!" I punched him.

"Hmh," he laughed. "Well, good night, Ayuzawa. Sleep well."

"Sleep? I'm going to study for my test!"

"No you're not. You're in my house and there's a rule here that forbids anyone staying up late just to study."

"You and your stupid rules..." I sighed.

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa," he said and kissed my forehead.

"W-wait! If I sleep on the couch, then where will you sleep?" I asked.

"The floor," he replied while walking towards the bathroom.

"No! It's your home! I'll sleep on the floor."

"I like sleeping on the floor. It's like sleeping on tatami," he, obviously, lied.

"Ugh... Stupid Usui."

"Besides, I won't let you sleep on the floor. You're too precious," he said. He went out from the bathroom with a tall pile of sheets.

"Wouldn't want to catch a cold, would you?" He tugged me in.

"Are you seriously going to sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"Yes. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you want me to sleep on the couch together with you," he used his perverted tone.

"Pervert!" I covered my face with the sheets.

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa."

"G-goodnight, Usui..."

And just like that, we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Studies conclude that if you review my story, I'll write even longer chapter next time!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a short one. But I will post another chapter today.**

**So the reason for this one is because I want to announce something.**

**I changed my penname to AishiteruUsui.**

**So if you guys are finding me through penname, be sure it's AishiteruUsui and not FifiShefilyn.**

**(For those of you who want to know the reason for this, please go to my profile.)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up when the smell of chocolate chipwent in to my senses.

"Ughm... Usui?" I asked, still trying to get my eyes opened.

No one answered me.

"Usui? Did you bake cookies?" I asked, finally getting my eyes to settle with the brightness of the room.

No one answered me again.

'Is he hiding somewhere?' I asked myself.

I stood up, with the help of my stick, on the sheet Usui used last night and folded Usui's sheet and mine.

On the table laid a jar full of round shaped cookies with chocolate chip on top. The jar was amateurishly opened and its surroundings were nothing but pieces of crumbs.

"Did Usui leave in a hurry?" I asked while squatting down to close the jar and wipe off the crumbs.

"Well, don't have time to worry about that, now do I?" I sighed.

I changed into my washed uniform and did all the stuff you usually do on Tuesday mornings.

"Krrrrr," my stomach grumbled.

'That's right, I didn't eat last night... Well, I guess cookies might work to subtitute my usual breakfast,' I thought. I opened the jar and retrieved 2 pieces of warm chocolate chip cookies. Just when I was about to close the translucent glass jar, I saw something shaped like a string, shining from the inside. I picked it up and saw what it really is.

A silver female necklace with the word 'Harasako Minami' on it.

"Mi-minami? That's the bitch who kidnapped me, right? What is her necklace doing here? Was she here last night? But I thought no one had the key to this enormous apartment except for Usui?" Thousands of thoughts were swirling inside my mind.

Thoughts like:

_Did she kidnapped Usui?_

_Did Usui invite her here last night?_

_Was she even here last night?_

But the thought I focused most on was:

_Is Usui save?_

And

_Will Usui leave me?_

But I remembered the promises he made the day before yesterday.

That he will always stay by my side.

That he will never leave me.

"The necklace probably got stuck to his shirt the day he freed me from her," I said to myself, assuring myself that everything will be okay. That everything will stay the same.

"Well, got to go now. Wherever that idiot Usui is, he can take care of himself."

And I head off to school with two chocolate chip cookies in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell your friends about my new penname!<strong>

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I cried when I was writing this down. I'm so sorry for you, Misaki! Well, this is the chapter I promised 3 hours ago.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

-After school, in the student council room-

He wasn't at school today. I was starting to worry.

'Why would Usui skip school today? Especially when I still owe him a kiss...' I let out an imperceptible, worried sigh.

"Ayuzawa."

'Something smells fishy... It seems that the dream I had and today are somehow connected to each other,' I thought, my fingers rubbing my chin. 'But why? Why would he leave me? He promised me that he wouldn't leave me. Is it because he found another girl? Another girl that's more atractive than me? You stupid Usui!' A river of tears flowed out from my eye.

"Ayuzawa."

'Playing with my emotions and constantly teasing me. And when I finally fall over heels for you, you just walked away. You perverted, son of a bitch! You're no more than a stalker!' More tears escaped my eye.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Great. Someone was there. Someone was watching me cry. Nice. I know that I'm supposed to be 24/7 on my job as the student council president, but give the girl some time to grief, would you?

"What is it?" I snapped, lifting my head up. "I'm a little tired, so if you don't mind-"

That's when I noticed that the figure beside me was a blonde.

"U-usui?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, why were you crying?" He asked.

There was something different about him.

Something I couldn't make out.

"Umm, Pres?" He waved his hands in front of me.

"Uh, I cried because..." I tried to make up a lie. There is no way I'm going to say that I was worried about him being with another girl.

"Well, don't need to say if you don't want to, I was just asking. So I was just wondering, can you show me the clinic?" He asked.

Clinic? He was here for 2 years! There was no way he forgot where it is.

"Stop joking around, Usui... But I want to ask something. Why weren't you at home this morning?" I asked while standing up, with the help of my stick.

"I was home. And if I wasn't, how can you know? Are you stalking me, Ayuzawa-san?" His brow rose. But not in the cute, perverted way. He was serious.

And what's with using 'san' behind my name? He never did that before.

Something weird is happening.

"Don't you kid with me, you idiot Usui!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Pres! I know that you're not good with boys, but I'm serious! How would you know if I was at my home or not?" He said, his tone showing a bit of annoyance.

"S-sorry. But I'm serious too! I'm living with you, how can I _not_ know?"

"You're what? Okay Pres, you're freaking me out now," he took a step back.

"Usui, are you alright?" I asked, my tone worried.

"Of course I'm fine! I'm the one who's supposed to ask that to you. First, I am _not_ living with you. And second, mind your manners for god's sake! Hitting a new student is not a good thing to do!" He shouted, his brows slanting down inwards.

He shouted at me.

He had never done that.

And I thought he never would.

And he mentioned something about he being a 'new student'.

What was he thinking?

"W-what are you saying, Usui? You've been here for 2 years!" I objected.

"No! I'm a transfer student! I just got here yesterday! And how do you know my name? Are you an obsessed freak?" He stated.

"W-what are you saying?" I whispered.

"I don't care what or who you are. All I care is that you're a freak! No wonder boys hate you so much. I mean, I am only here for a few minutes and I already hate you," he said while turning back and walking towards the door.

"W-wait!" I grabbed his wrist.

"Let... Me... GO!" He shouted and slammed my hand down, making me fall face first.

"DUGG!" My body slammed hard on the tiled floor.

"Ugh," I said, trying to push myself up.

"I usually don't treat girls that way, but if you're going to stay as your hard core self, I'm afraid that I'm going to treat you that way all the time," he said and walked away.

He didn't help me up.

He didn't say sorry.

He just left.

Leaving me on the ground with an injured knee and a wound the size of Texas in my heart.

"What happened to you, Usui?" I asked.

A tear trickled down my cheek and dropped on the floor.

"What happened to you, my dear?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So this one's a short one, sorry. And one more bad news.**

**I might not post for a couple of days.. I'm going out of country on Thursday. But I swear I will try to post whenever I get a chance to do so.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

Okay, I have no idea what that girl Ayuzawa was thinking.

First, I _am_ a new student. I'm a transfered student.

And second, who the hell lived with her? There is no way I'm going to live with that demon.

But when I smacked her hands away and sent her falling down, I saw her eyes. Those golden pools of hers. She looked so hurt, as if she would never see that coming from me.

And for a second, my heart ached to see her in such condition.

But then I snapped out of my day dream.

She is no one but a pathethic freak who's obsessed with blondes.

She is a demon who always treat boys like trash.

Why would I pity her?

But something inside me was telling me that I was wrong. That she's not what I thought she is.

But I ignored the feeling. Who cares on what my guts was telling me. I have my eyes and clearly saw that she punched me.

But somehow, her sad expressions always make my heart sink.

What trick was she using on me?

Is it even a trick?

I'm really confused right now. My feelings are killing me.

I'm feeling guilty for something I don't know.

Can anyone please help me right now?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M PLANNING TO CHANGE THE STORY'S TITLE, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WOULD MAKE A GREAT TITLE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, sorry for not updating. I'm not at home right now, so it's hard for me to both write and update. I'm just glad that the hotel I'm staying in has wifi connections.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I got back to Usui's insanely huge apartment. Surprisingly, he wasn't there.

I sat down on the couch, relaxed my muscles and closed my eyes.

I shaped the scene that happened just a few hours ago in my head.

The scene where Usui irritably smacked my hands and sent me stumbling down onto the floor.

How he threatened to treat me like that all of the time.

'But maybe it's true that he's a new student. Maybe he just looked like _my _Usui and had the same name,' I tried to convince myself.

But I knew better.

I knew that the guy who smacked my hands was him.

I knew that the blonde who accused me being an obsessed freak was him.

I knew that the person who gave me this deep gash in my heart was him.

One and only: Usui Takumi.

I walked towards the kitchen, trying to distract myself from him, and opened the fridge. Inside, there were eggs, some vegetables, a piece of raw chicken and some apples.

"Krrrr," my stomach grumbled.

"Ugh... I'm starving and I can't cook. It would be a waste of money too if I order something from a restaurant... What should I do?" I sighed, closed the fridge and went out to the living room. Still thinking on what to eat when my eyes landed on something.

The cookie jar.

The jar that contained a heck lot of chocolate chip cookies.

The same jar that contained Minami's necklace.

I inched closer to the table, which was where the cookie jar was on.

"What was Minami's necklace doing inside Usui's cookie jar?" I asked myself. I opened the jar and retrieved a piece of cookie.

I stared at the biscuit.

There was something different about this cookie.

Instead of a circular shape, it was in the shaped of a heart. Not a perfect one, but you can consider it as one.

I don't know why, but just by looking at this piece of cookie, I remembered Usui.

And my heart ached when I remembered the words he spoke a few hours ago.

"I don't care what or who you are. All I care is that you're a freak! No wonder boys hate you so much. I mean, I am only here for a few minutes and I already hate you," his words echoed in my head.

But even with those words swirling on my mind, there were only four words that I focused on:

"...I already hate you..."

I squatted down lethargically.

The words still echoing in my head.

"Just what game do you think you're playing huh, Usui? Playing with my emotions like this!" I whispered as I closed my eyes gently, letting a flow of tear trickle down my cheek. Usually, in this kind of situation, I would say something like:

_I hate you, too._

Or:

_You stupid Usui!_

But I didn't.

Instead, I said, "I-i will always love you."

I loosen my grip on the cookie, making it fall and break on the ground.

Because, like the cookie, my heart was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Got another chance to upload!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I went to school with a massive headache. I bawled my eyes out the night before, trying to think of a logical explanation to all that's happening.

Why did Usui act like that yesterday?

Why didn't he come home yesterday?

And why was Minami's necklace in Usui's jar?

When I entered school grounds, I tried my best to not think about it. To not think about him and the things about him.

But all my hardwork was in vain when I saw him in the coridoor.

He wasn't alone, and that's what ticked me.

He was with _her_.

The devil who kidnapped me.

They were holding each other's hand tightly.

I felt my heart crushed into pieces.

I stopped walking and leaned on the wall for a while, trying to calm my senses and blink back the tears that were piling up in the corner of my eyes.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" Someone asked from my right.

I turned and saw Sakura jogging towards me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," I straightened myself.

"Is that Usui-kun? Who is that girl beside him?" She asked, stretching her finger in his direction.

"She's a new student," I answered quickly, trying to not look at him.

"Oh, no wonder... Well, if you're fine, then I'll get going first. Bye, Misaki!" She waved her hand and walked past me.

'This is not the place to think about him and your heart. Be strong, you're the President, remember?' I thought.

I took a deep breath and walked quickly towards the student council room.

But here's the problem:

The student council room was beside Usui and that bitch, and if I want to go in there, I would need to walk right pass them. And I could not imagine how that would go. I might lose all my senses and cry in front of them. Or he might saw me and call me a freak again.

But then an idea popped in to my mind.

I walked towards them and tapped Usui's shoulder.

He turned, and when he saw that it's me, his face went from happy to annoyed.

"What do you want? I'm not violating any rules, am I?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, you're not. But... Um... Just follow me, would you?" I pulled him towards the student council room, which was, fortunately, empty.

"Come on... I have things to do," he moaned irritably.

"O-okay. So I know we got in a wrong start. May we restart?" I asked, sweat were trickling down my neck.

"Sure."

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, your student council President," I stuck out my hand.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. The teachers told me about you," he replied, not caring to shake my hand. After a couple of seconds with dread silence, I put down my hand. "But something troubled me when the teachers mentioned you, your name..."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Your name, even though I'm sure that I've never heard it before, seems so familiar. Like you're someone I know and care about..." This time, he looked at me. Stared at my eyes.

I can't help smiling then, "how can you know that I'm not?"

"Because I never saw you before. I'm a transfer student, remember?"

"What school did you go to before transfering here?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know... I got amnesia right before I transfered. Somewhere in England, from what my girlfriend said," he answered.

My eyes bugged out.

'GIRLFRIEND?' I thought.

"G-girlfriend?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, Minami, that girl outside," he looked towards the door.

'Kill... Me... Now...' I thought.

"I-if you had amnesia, how can you remember that she's your _girlfriend_?" I tried to spit the word out.

"Well, I don't know... One day, I woke up in a strange room with a terrible headache and there she was. Sitting beside me with a worried expression. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no. I'm just filling... Filling a document of new students..." I lied. "In fact, I will need you here afterschool to fill some... Umm... Files," I scratched my head.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you after school, then, Ayuzawa-san," he turned towards the door and opened it.

"Oh, another thing. Sorry about yesterday, okay? I thought you were someone else," I apologized.

"Yeah, no problem... I'm sorry too for treating you that bad yesterday."

And he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Sorry if some of the characters are out of their character.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy reading all of them! Please post some more!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I was wrong.

She isn't that bad.

But there's something troubling me.

Her name and face looks so familiar when I'm sure that I've never saw her before. Afterall, I was living in England before I moved here.

Well, that's what Minami told me.

She also said that she was my girlfriend. But, I don't know why, I highly doubt that. I mean, even if you got amnesia, you will still feel that pull towards the person you love, right? But that pull doesn't exist between Minami and me.

But I felt it when Ayuzawa Misaki grabbed my hand.

The heat from her hands just melted my heart.

But she can't be my girlfriend, right? Not that I would mind having a girlfriend like her, though. I mean, from all the girls I met, she was the person who stood out most.

"Usui, you're back. What did Misaki said to you?" Minami asked when she saw me out from the student council room.

"Umm, nothing much," I lied. Somehow, I don't feel like telling the truth to her. "She just need me to fill out some forms."

"Whatever. Let's go, _hun_," she took my hand and we walked towards our class.

Something doesn't feel right.

Usually, if you're holding hands with your love ones, you would be happy, right?

But I was not happy. In fact, I was a little irritated.

But there was nothing I could do. She, as she said, is my girlfriend.

-After school-

I went to the student council room as asked by Ayuzawa.

"Zzrch," the door sounded.

"Oh, Usui. You came. Here-" she handed a thick pile of papers to me "-fill these in."

I stared at her.

She held the pile of papers using one hand. _One_ hand! Can you imagine that? Even for a guy the pile of papers was heavy, and she held it with one hand without breaking a sweat!

"Umm, still hanging there?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Uh, right," I snapped.

"You can take a seat beside Kataya over there," she pointed towards an empty seat beside a dark haired guy using a pair of black glasses. His –short – bangs were neatly parted into two.

"Okay," I said and sat down there.

"Now, let us begin our meeting. Hayase, have you finished the clinic report?" She asked, her voice loud and firmed.

I tried to concentrate filing the sheets of paper up, but her voice...

I couldn't help looking at her whenever she talked.

"Kozugi, how's the notes coming along?" She asked a black haired –also spiky –guy with glasses.

"Ugh, can you repeat the budget part? I didn't have that recorded," he answered groggily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HAVEN'T I REPEAT THAT TWICE ALREADY?" She shouted harshly. I could see Kozugi's hands tremble fitfully in fear.

This girl is... _Unique_.

She's not afraid of boys – boys are the ones afraid of her- and has a strong personailty. This girl is different. She might not be the sweetest apple on the tree, but she's the one that catches the eye most.

I guess I must had dosed off a little while, because before you know it she was standing straight in front of my table, saying, "what are you looking at? Are you done with those?"

"Uh oh," I blinked a couple times. "Yes, I am." I handed the papers to her.

"Well, I'll take a look at these later. You can go now," she said.

"Oh, okay..." I tried to not show my disappoinment. I didn't want to leave this room. I didn't want to leave _her_. But I couldn't possibly say that to her, now can I?

So I did. Leave, I mean. I left the room, but not school grounds. I want to know more about her. And I know what I will do next might sound creepy to you, but that's the only way to know her more, no?

I'm going to _stalk_ her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of creepy? Haha.<strong>

***SPOILER***

**Something about Misa being a maid.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyoo! I'm having trouble connecting to the internet recently. But I wrote 3 chapters when my dad is calling the internet person. Stay tune to that! (P.S. It's like midnight over here, so if there are mistakes... You'll know why)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

-Maid Latte-

"Aah! Misa-chan! Are you sure you're better?" Manager asked.

"Yes, I am. I can stand up without the stick anymore. But I still need it to walk around. Please let me work today," I begged.

"Well, okay then. But if it starts to hurt again, let me know, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay," I replied and went in the changing room.

I changed into my maid outfit, pulling my socks up to my knee so that the bandage won't be visible to the customers. And I went out.

"Krrng," the bell ringed.

"Welcome back, master," I said. "Here, let me take you to your seat."

And went through a 3-hour shift.

"Ugh... After days of not working, it seems so embarrassing to be in this outfit again..." I sighed as I took out the garbage.

"Wow," a voice said.

'Wait. That voice... It's his voice!' I thought.

I turned around and surely-

He was there.

"U-usui?" I pounded my chest.

'De ja vu much?' I complained. Not out loud though.

"W-why are you here?" I shouted.

"Just strolling by," he smiled. I swear I felt my cheeks burn. It's been a while since I saw _that._ His smile, I mean. "But why are you working here?"

'Ugh... Even after amnesia, he still found out my secret...' I let out an imperceptible sigh.

"For my family's financial purposes, okay?"

"But for a strict president, such as yourself, wouldn't it be a problem if anyone from school saw you in those?" He nodded to my maid uniform.

"Misa-chan! Are you alright? What's taking you so long?" Manager asked from inside.

"Ugh, wait here!" I said to Usui and went inside.

I changed into my Seika uniform and took my bag.

"Oh, you're back to your usual self..." He said.

'What's wrong with this guy? He's saying the same things as when he first saw me here...' I thought.

"Come with me," I pulled his v-necked t-shirt's sleeve.

We arrived at the park. The same park that we went when he first encounter me as a maid, too.

I explained, again, the whole thing to him, who was casually leaning to a pole of a swing. About how my dad had mysteriously disappeared, leaving a huge debt for my mom, Suzuna and me to handle. And, of course, why I had chosen working as a maid in a maid cafe instead of working in a physical labor near home.

"Am I the first one to know that you're a maid?" He suddenly asked.

I blinked in surprise.

'What should I say? He _was_ the first one to know about it... But he forgot all about it... What should I say?' I filled my brain with questions like this.

"Ugh... Yes... I mean, no... I mean, I guess so... Eh, no..." My voice trailed off.

There was silence.

"Oh, I see... You don't feel comfortable discussing all this, huh?" He broke the silence.

"Eh, no!" I cried. It's not like it's bothering me to explain this all to him. In fact, I like to tell him this. It makes him that much closer to being the Usui I knew.

Before he got amnesia, that is.

"So you _like _to discuss all this?" He asked, his brow rose up.

"Well, not that I like it either..." I scratch my arm.

"Hmh," he chuckled.

"Something funny, idiot?" I used my demon tone.

"No... It's just... You're so cute, Ayuzawa..." He stretched out a hand and ruffled my hair.

My heart skipped a beat.

My cheeks burned with wild flame.

"W-what are you saying, you perverted out of space alien?" I gave him a punch.

"Perverted, out of space alien, huh? Is that my new nick name?" He smiled.

Silence... Not an awkward one, though.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, he squatted down as if he was pulled down by an octopus. Wailing in pain while placing a hand to his forehead. His eyes were tightly shut.

"U-usui? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice really worried. I squatted down so that my head is the same level as his.

"Y-yes," he tried to sound assuring, but his trachea failed him. He was definitely in pain. "Misa-chan..? Ayuzawa Misaki..?" He whispered.

"What is it? I'm here," I inched closer to him.

"I remembered something..." He said, slowly placing his hand down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something about you... I just can't make out..."

"It's okay... Don't need to force yourself," I patted his head.

"And that nick name you gave me..." He whispered. His eyes still closed, but not as tight as before. "I heard it before. A voice, _your_ voice, constantly shouting it out loud."

'Could it be that he's recovering?' I asked myself.

"Come on, let's just go home," I said while helping him stand up.

"Home? You know where my home is?" He asked me. His eyes now open. Tears were piling up on the corner of his eyes.

'Crap! Why didn't I see that one coming?' I thought. 'What should I say now?'

Should I tell him his _real_ home?

But then he might accuse me of being an obsessed freak again.

"N-no. I mean, don't _you _remember your home?" I broke the silence.

"Well, right now I'm living with Minami. Whenever I ask her where my home is, she won't answer me," he replied.

"Do you feel comfortable living with her?" I suddenly asked. I don't know why, but the question just suddenly popped in to my mind.

"To be honest with you, I don't. Every time I get home she would be all... _Seductive_ and stuff. And not to mention that we need to share a room. But it's not like I have a choice, do I?" He looked at me, his lips curved into a sad grin.

"Well..." Suddenly an idea popped into my mind, "you may live with me. If you don't mind, that is."

"Won't your parents get mad if you suddenly bring a guy home?"

"I'm living alone."

"Oh, I see. But are you sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"I don't. The apartment I'm living in is quite big, it sometimes gets lonely there."

"Well, okay then. May I move in tonight? Because I really can't stand another night with Minami. She's kind of... _Weird._"

Yes! My genius idea worked!

"Sure," I said, trying not to sound as enthustiatic as I was really feeling, when a blow of wind strolled by. "Umm, let's go now. It's getting kind of windy out here."

"Let's go, Misa-chan," he said with his perverted tone.

"Hey! Since when did you start calling me that?" I gave him a punch on the shoulder while walking out from the park.

"Since I saw you wearing that cute maid outfit," he replied casually. "I must say, it turns me up after seeing you in such cute–"

"Shut up, pervert!" I shouted and gave him another punch.

'I guess things aren't be that bad afterall... Amnesia or not, he will always be a perverted out of space alien. _My_ pervered out of space alien,' I thought. Then I realized that my lips were curving into a smile. I quickly forced it flat down right after I realized it.

"What about the things I'm going to need? Everyday goods, I mean," he asked.

"I got them at home," I replied when another gush of wind blowed, making my whole body shiver fitfully.

"Are you cold?" He asked me, placing a hand on my shoulders.

"N-no," I pulled away.

"You're freezing, Ayuzawa," he said with a worried tone. My cheeks fired up. It's been a while since I heard him call me by 'Ayuzawa' in a worried tone.

"I am not," I objected.

But he ignored me and grabbed my hand.

"Let me go, stupid Usui!" I tried to make him let go of my hand. But his grip was as hard as iron.

"I won't," he looked at me. Down at me, I suppose, since he was taller than me. And smiled.

My heart skipped a beat.

I quickly looked away to hide the fact that I was blushing. "Stupid... Usui..." I whispered.

And we walked towards my – or his, I should say – apartment like that.

Holding each other's hands in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, I love the reviews and I love you guys who had been reading! Sorry I can't make a long one, because I don't really that much time on my hands. But I promise when I have the time, I'll make a long one.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

We walked down roads in silence. Only a constant sneeze from Misaki would break the silence.

I was thinking about a couple of minutes ago. When I suddenly had that headache.

Blurry pictures were swirling in my head.

_Her_ pictures.

Her face with a heck lot of expressions.

Cute ones, too.

But in the midst of all her face, something stood out.

A picture with her and a blonde.

_Me!_

She was dressed in a Juliet costume while I was dressed as a Romeo.

She was the Juliet to my Romeo.

She was shouting her feelings out while I was trying to calm her down.

And finally, I brought her face towards mine.

Our lips met.

'A confession?' I asked myself. 'Is that... A confession? From her to me?'

The thought really wrecked my mind.

'I thought I just moved from England? How can that happen?' I wrecked my brain trying to find a logical explanation for this.

But I quickly dismissed the thought when Misaki said, "Well, we're here."

I looked up and my jaws dropped.

It was a skyscraper. A huge, expensive-looking apartment. But, I don't know why, I felt so familiar with this place.

As if... As if...

As if I had lived here before.

"This place..." I muttered.

'Could it be?' I asked myself. 'Could it be that I did live here before?'

"This place..." I said again.

"I know... It's huge and expensive looking. And if you match the story, you know, the one with my father leaving a huge debt and stuff, with _this_. It won't match" Misaki said. "Well, this is not really... _Mine. _A friend of mine asked me to watch over it–"

Really, this place is really familliar. It's starting to creep me out.

"– while he's gone. I'm sure he won't mind you living with me. And I'm sure his clothes will fit you. So be free to wear-" she continued.

"This place looks... _Familliar_," I interrupted her. My gaze still fixed on the building in front of me.

She shruged.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she said, "Well, let's go in."

And we went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! I SO love the reviews! It makes me want to write more and more!**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

"We're here," I said as I opened the door, revealing a huge suite with only filled with a sofa and a glass table.

"Did your friend just move in or something?" He asked.

"Ugh... N-not really," I answered while stepping inside.

"This place seems so familiar. No, no, saying it's familiar will be a total understatement. It seems like... Like I lived here before," he said while walking through the inner perimeter of the room.

"So do you want to eat or something?" I asked while going to the kitchen to grab 2 glass of water.

"You cook?" He asked while walking towards me.

"Not really..." I replied, hiding the fact that my cooking skills were _way _below 'not really'. "But I know you can."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked. He was now directly behind me.

"Eh... That's because..." I tried to make something up, "y-you have..." Then I saw his hands. "You have a chef's hands!" I turned towards him, grabbed his hands and lifted them up.

"Really?" He asked, one of his brow rose.

"Y-yeah!" I dropped his hands and turned to take the two glass of water.

"Here," I gave him one.

"Thanks," and he drank it.

I went out from the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

Soon after that he joined me, too.

"So..." I stretched the word long, "what do you want to do? Eat?"

"Uhm, I don't think so... I ate an hour ago. I'll just take a bath and... Yeah..." His voice trailed off.

"Okay. I'll get you some towels and... Hey, do you wear pajamas to bed or just plain bathrobe?" I asked, standing up.

"Um, bathrobe is fine," he stood up too.

I went in to the cupboard inside the bathroom, Usui following me behind.

I took out a towel and his blue bathrobe and gave it to him.

"Here," I said while handing it to him.

But he was busy staring at the bathroom the way I did when I first got here.

"I know, it's HUGE right?" I said.

"No, it's not that that's bothering me. This bathroom – heck, this whole building even – seemed so familiar... Say, this friend of yours isn't a friend of mine, too, is he?" He asked.

'How can it _not _be a friend of yours? He's you!' I thought.

"I guess so," I answered quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, get going," I pushed him inside.

"Wait-"

And I slammed the door close.

"I hope your memory comes back soon..." I let out an imperceptible sigh.

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.

'If he feels all this is familiar, then that means _some_ part of him is still in his memory, huh? And when I called him a perverted out of space alien... He had a sudden headache, right? It's just like the thing in soap operas! When a person got amnesia and heard something he knew, he would have a headache and then the next day he would remember all the things he had forgotten! Maybe tomorrow Usui might recover!' I thought. 'But even if Usui won't recover any time soon, it will be fine. He found out about my part time job, anyway... But did he forget about the times we've spent together? Did he forget that I'm actually his girl friend and not that stinking Minami? I hope not...'

"Boo!" A voice shouted in my ear.

I quickly opened my eyes and pounded my chest. It feels like my heart was going to explode.

I looked behind me and there he was. Bending down so that his face would be in the same height as mine.

"IDIOT!" I smacked him in the face.

"Ouch, Misa-chan. It hurts," he wailed solemnly.

"Then don't go around shocking people!" I shouted.

"I just can't resist. You look so stressed out just now. So-"

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN GO DOING PRANKS ON ME?"

"Well, yes!" He laughed.

"Idiot..."

He straightened himself and sat down beside me. He was wearing the blue bathrobe, which was opened to the middle of his chest, revealing his perfect sculpted muscles.

"Well, you can go take your bath now," he nodded to the open bathroom door. Steam was seeping out.

"Don't you dare to do anything perverted while I'm inside, Usui," I said and went in to the bathroom.

I took a bath and went out, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of pants to go with it. My hair was half dry since I rubbed most of the water with the towel I left inside the bathroom.

"You're finally done..." He sat up straight.

"I'm not like you who can do things with your alien abilities," I replied.

"Alien abilities?" His brow went up.

'Shit! I totally forgot that he forgot about his 'alien' reputation from me,' I thought.

"Y-yes! You're a perverted out of space _alien_, aren't you?" I covered the whole I dug.

"You make the funniest nicknames I ever heard. But coming from you, it's cute," he smiled.

"Shut up, idiot," I walked towards the couch.

"Are you going to sleep?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes. I don't feel like staying up to study tonight..." I yawned.

"Is it because of my presence?"

"N-no!" I cried. "It's just that... I'm a bit tired today. Aramaki, the PE rep, whose sit you sat on today, was sick, so I got extra work today in school," I lied, of course. The PE rep _did _come to school and done his work, only he left right before Usui came in.

"Oh, is that so?" His brow went up playfully. A smirk was forming on his lips.

"Y-yes!" I gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Is there a bed or something here?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"No... Apparently, my _friend_ thinks a couch and a table is enough," I tried to not sound so sarcastic.

"Weird guy," he smiled.

"Yeah, he's _really _weird," I tried my best to not laugh.

"But I guess if I were to live alone in this apartment, I would only buy a couch and a table too. I mean, what's the use of buying a bed when you're only living alone, right?"

Boy, amnesia or not, he's still the same guy.

"How about sheets? Does your friend have them here?" He asked.

"Oh yes, he has some over here..." I went to the bathroom and grabbed two sheets.

"Here," I handed one of them to him.

"Thanks," he said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. You're sleeping at the couch, no?"

"No, no, no. You're the guest, you sleep on the couch. The floor's fine for me," I pulled him towards the couch while I spread my sheet on the marble-layered floor, just front of the couch.

"Ayuzawa, it's nice to have you caring for others and all, but really, do you think I'll let you sleep on the floor while I'm sleeping on the couch?" He smiled. His eyes were...

_Soothing._

"No! Really, the floor is good enough for me," I quickly sat down on the floor, which was, unfortunately, freezing cold. But I try to not show my discomfort.

"Fine, then I guess both of us are going to sleep on the floor tonight," he pushed the table further from the couch and spread his sheet beside mine.

'Ugh, there's no point of arguing with this guy...' I thought.

"Fine with me... Let me get some blankets," I walked in the bathroom to grab two blankets.

But when I opened the cupboard, there was only one left. I thought, 'sheets might be suitable to replace the other one.'

And when I looked for sheets:

There was none left.

'Ugh... I'll catch a cold if I don't use anything as a blanket... But if I use my sheet as a blanket, I'll be sleeping on cold stone...' I sighed.

Unsatisfied, I went out with only one blanket on my hand.

"There," I gave it to him and sat down on my sheet.

"How about you?" He asked while opening the blanket from its fold.

"There's only one left," I replied while rubbing my 75% healed knee. I could already walk a few steps without my stick, but only for a little while, not for a total of 3 hours, which was exactly how long a shift in maid latte is.

"Well, then you should use it. I don't easily catch a cold," he said while placing the blanket on top of my head, making me look as if I was some kind of cheap Halloween ghost or something.

"Idiot!" I pulled the blanket down from my head, pulling down with them were some strands of my hair.

"Well," he sat down on the sheets, "goodnight, Ayuzawa." And he laid on his side, his back facing me.

"Eh, wait! I don't need the blanket, I'm used to sleeping without one anyway," I lied and threw the blanket towards him.

"I see, you want us to share a blanket, huh?" He turned towards me, his usual perverted face plastered on.

"OF COURSE NO, YOU STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN!" I smacked him.

"Because I don't mind, you know, sharing a blanket with you," he smiled.

"Who would want to?" I quickly laid on my side, my back facing him.

"Well, goodnight Ayuzawa," he said in my ears. I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

And he gave me a goodnight kiss on my cheek.

My cheeks blazed up with angry flame.

But I didn't say a thing. I don't want to have a nickname war with this guy again. Believe me, it's more tiring than it seems.

And then I felt cotton touching my body.

I turned my head a little and –

Usui was there, sleeping right behind me. We were sharing one blanket.

"I thought I told you that I DO NOT WANT TO SHARE A BLANKET WITH YOU?" I shouted.

"La la la, I'm dreaming. Whatever you're saying won't reach my mind. Leave a message. _Beep._" He said with a playful tone. "Good night, Ayuzawa."

I swear, in the midst of all human beings, I find _him_ to be the most annoying.

"Stupid..." I laid back to my side.

"G-good night, Usui..." My voice trailed off.

And in that condition, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! I want to ask you guys something. Do you want this story to end in chapter 30 or do you want this story to go on until... I don't know... 40, I guess... Post your answer as a review please. And do it ASAP because I finished writing chapter 29 and now I'm planning chapter 30.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I turned to my back, carefully to not pull the blanket and sheets.

Usui was still a sleep.

He was in a deep, _deep_ sleep alright.

I tried to go back to sleep, but my brain failed me. Somehow, I was more awake than ever.

When I had finally given up, I stood up and went in the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Well, at least now I don't need to worry about losing Usui to that Minami... He himself said that he doesn't like her..." I sighed and smiled. "But what I need to worry about is how to get his memory back. Even though he's still perverted and all, I'm sure that he doesn't know that he has feelings towards me."

I drank half of the water in the glass and brought it out.

Usui, who was still wearing his bathrobe, was sleeping like a three year old. It seems like nothing could ever wake him up.

It's not fair. Really, it's not. Even in his sleep he looked gorgeous. No one should be as perfect-looking as him. _No one._ Not a single soul. Nada.

I placed the glass on the glass table, trying to not make any sound that would only result to waking Usui up. Cross that out, he was never going to wake up just by the sound of clinging glass on glass.

I turned towards him. I noticed that the blanket we were sharing was only covering half of him vertically. Most of the blanket was in my area.

'Really, I know you mean to protect me and all, but you still need to care for your own health...' I thought.

I bend a little towards him and, as gently as I could, pulled the blanket a little towards his side. I was on my knee. My _right_ knee. The knee where my wound was on.

And that's most likely why I lost balance and fell.

Originally, I would fall down on Usui's chest and _maybe _break some of his ribs, but then I tried, with all my might, to lean away from him and end up falling on his shoulder.

"Ayuzawa?" He whispered, lifting a hand up to rub his eyes.

'Crap! How could I be so careless?' I thought.

"Oh sorry! I was getting a glass of water and accidentally fell. Go back to sleep it's only midnight!" I said while getting up.

When I was on my feet I brushed myself off and scratched my head.

'Great, now he's awake...' I sighed.

He sat up straight and looked up at me in those bright green eyes.

"Why are you awake?" He asked while sitting up.

"Well... I don't know... I just woke up and can't get back to sleep..." I replied while sitting down on my sheet.

"Nightmare?" He asked while rubbing his shoulder. The shoulder I fell on a second ago.

"N-no..." Come to think of it, I couldn't remember if I had a dream or not. Well, I guess that's because I've been up for nearly 15 minutes, where our brain would already forget about 90% of the dream we had if we had one.

"I know a way to make you fall asleep much easier," he scooted near me.

"How?" I asked.

"Lay down," he said while stretching his arms up.

"W-what for?" I asked.

'Amnesia or not, he's still perverted, no? He might do something perverted...' I thought.

"Just do as I say," he replied soothingly.

"You won't do anything perverted, right?"

"I will if you don't lie down in 5 seconds. 5... 4... 3..." He started counting down.

"E-eh! Wait!" I quickly lay down on my back.

"Much better," he smiled.

He walked by his knees and sat on his legs like a Japanese would do on a pillow case on a tatami.

He lifted my right leg, the leg with the injured knee, and placed it on top of his lap.

"E-eh, what are you doing, pervert?" I shouted, trying to sit up straight. But let me tell you something, if your leg was held by your boyfriend, so to speak, you wouldn't want to move it and risk kicking him in the face. And without a leg, sitting up straight was impossible.

Well, for me, that is.

"Giving you a massage," he replied. His finger started pushing gently in different spots on my feet.

'A... a massage?' I thought.

"How will that make me sleep easier, you fool! How am I supposed to fall asleep with my leg on top of the most perverted guy's lap?" I complained.

"I promise, after I'm done, you'll sleep like you haven't slept in 3 days," he smiled, not at me though, at my leg.

Then I saw his gaze moved on to my knee, where the wound was.

"What happened to your knee?" He asked, now looking at me, his fingers still playing with my feet.

"Oh, I fell to broken glass," I said like it was nothing. Well, maybe because it was nothing. The pain of the glass stabbing my knee was nothing compared to the pain I suffered when he said those things to me the other day.

"When? Where? How come?" He asked quickly, sounding as if those words were all only one word.

"Umm, last week, I guess. And... I didn't know where-" I replied before I was rudely interrupted.

"You don't know where you got a wound as deep as that?" He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Well, I was kidnapped remember?"

But right there, I realized that he didn't. Remember that I was kidnapped, I mean.

"K-kidnapped?" His eyes bugged out. "Who would kidnap such a... A..." He tried to get the right word out of his head, "_solemn_ girl as you?"

_Solemn? I, the evil demon pres, was just called a _solemn_ girl?_

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you, Usui, but there are a lot – a heck lot – of people that hate me. Just in school I got nearly... Hmm, let me see... TWO HUNDRED BOYS WHO HATE ME," okay, I might be a little too sarcastic.

"So the person who kidnapped you was a guy?"

"Eeh...," What should I say? Minami is clearly not a guy. "I don't know. I never meet this kidnapper of mine." A total lie, I know. But hey, what was I supposed to say? _Oh it's not a guy. It's that girl who you think is your girlfriend. That Minami. Yeah, she was the one who kidnapped me. She even kidnapped you. And your amnesia? It's more likely to be her fault too._

How's that going to bring me to Usui's 'not-a-sicko' side?

"Oh..." He paused for a while, and then continued, "How did you get away, anyway?"

'Shit...' I thought. I feel like slapping myself in the head.

"Uuh..." I tried to think up lies, like:

_Oh, I broke the window of the room and went away._

Or:

_The person left the door open._

Hey, I wasn't good at lying before he got amnesia, what makes me any better after he got amnesia?

I tried to think of those kidnapping movies and how the victim got away.

But they all include some hero bursting in and take them out.

Which, in my case, was Usui. But I couldn't possibly say that he saved me. He doesn't even know that he knew me before he got amnesia.

'Maybe I could use the hero stuff... I can just say that I didn't know the name of the hero, right?' I thought.

"Let me guess, some hero of yours came in and brought you out of there?" He smirked.

I blinked in surprise.

"What... How... YOU'RE USING YOUR ALIEN ABILITIES TO READ MY MIND AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?" I sat up straight, not caring if I kicked him or not, and smacked him in the head. Although, surprisingly, my leg was still in his grip.

"Ouch, Misa-chan..." He moaned. He looked really in pain. I kind of regret hitting him that hard.

"S-sorry..." I looked down, letting my bangs fall down so that they would cover up my red cheeks.

"Hmh," he chuckled. "Are you really the type of person who believes in aliens?"

"Well... There's no logical explanation for _this_," I pointed at him. His face, his body, his legs. Every part of him.

"You just pointed at my whole body."

"Exactly! There's no logical explanation of you being... Well, _you_."

"You mean... My good looks?" He smiled his usual smile. You know, the one he always put on whenever he's teasing me.

"Uhh, shut up," I lay back on the floor.

"So, back to our topic. Was it really a person that got you out of there?" He asked, switching legs.

"Y-yes..." I closed my eyes, trying to shape it again. The scene when Usui and I were stuck in that hell-hole.

"Was he someone you know or was he a total stranger?" He asked, his gaze was locked on my face, I could tell. Although I doubt he could see my face very well since the light was really, really dim.

"He was... Someone I know. I know him very, _very _well," I replied, my sound unstable, when tears escaped the corner of my eyes, trickling down to my hair and finally dropped on the sheet.

I thought about the moment when he was the one saving me from Minami's trap and all, and now... Where he could easily be manipulated by her.

'If he forgot about all that then does that mean he totally forgot all about me and the moments we shared?' I asked myself.

"May I know what his name is?" He asked carefully as if any second I might blow up.

'What should I tell him?' I asked myself.

I spent a long time thinking of fake names I could use that he almost thought I fell asleep.

"Ayuzawa, still awake?" He whispered while placing down my leg gently.

"I'll... I'll tell you some other time, Usui. Goodnight, pervert," I shifted to my shoulder, my back facing him.

He sighed for a while and said, "Goodnight, Ayuzawa." He tucked me in and lay back to his sleeping position.

He wasn't using the blanket at all. The whole thing was on me.

I sighed and sat back up.

"What's wrong, Ayuzawa?" He asked, turning towards me.

I, with the blanket in my grip, scoot closer to him and stopped right beside him. I lie down beside him on my shoulder, my back facing him, and spread the blanket evenly.

"There, happy now?" I sighed.

He didn't reply a thing. Instead, he shifted and lay on his shoulder, his front facing my back. Right then, I felt a pair of hands circling my waist and finally joined in a prayer position right in the middle of my stomach.

"H-hey!" I complained.

"_Now_ I'm happy. Shh, let's sleep. Goodnight, Ayuzawa," he kissed the back of my head.

"G-goodnight, pervert..." I closed my eyes.

And just a second after that, I fell asleep in the warmth of his strong sculpted hands and chest.

I actually fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I read the reviews and realized something... Why is it that whenever I made a poll on something, most of the reviews would be not signed (someone not logged in to an account). But whatever.**

**I counted the results and the majority wins! 40 it is. But I can't be sure it will be exactly 40. I mean, I used the numbers 40 only because it's bigger than 30. It might be 32, or 36, or 41. I don't know.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I woke up when the sound of clinging metal pots came in to my ears.

"Misaki?" I said while yawning and stretching my arms and, you know, things like that.

"Y-yeah?" She replied, only she wasn't beside me anymore.

"Where are you?" I sat up straight, blinking as I tried to adjust my eyes with the brightness of the room, which was really bright considering the sun had just risen and was practically in the front of the windows.

"The kitchen, making b-breakfast," she said groggily.

I stood up and went in the kitchen, where I saw Misaki and a huge brownish orange colored pot filled with white liquid. And I meant whiteas in_ white_, and not transparent. She was stirring the liquid powerfully. My guess was that she was trying to make it dense, but failed.

"Misa-chan, what... Is... _That_?" I asked slowly.

She turned towards me with an expression that reads: _I-failed-again..._

"O-our br-breakfast..." She replied. Her head bowed guiltily.

"For how many... Servings?"

"I know it's bad alright! I placed too much salt in it and I tried to put more water so that it won't be that salty. And then I forgot all about it when I was brushing my teeth that it boiled for too long and now it's _this_ 'liquidy'..." She slapped her forehead.

I inched closer to her and her creation. From her side, I could see that she was holding a piece of tissue paper on her hands with little dark red dots randomly spread on it.

I squinted closer to her hands, grabbed her wrists and lifted it up so that I could get a better view of it.

"Wha- what are you doing, idiot?" She tried to break free from my grip.

"Is that... Is that _blood?_" I asked, stretching the word so long it sounds like _blo-ooo-d_.

"Yeah, so?" She replied with a flat tone.

Not a single moan of pain.

This was what made her so special. I mean, if you met a girl with bleeding hands, she would surely moan or maybe even cry, no?

But this girl in front of me... She didn't yell, nor moan, nor cry. She just stood there like nothing happened.

"_So?_" I echoed. "You're visibly bleeding, Ayuzawa!"

"Well, it's not like it's dripping... Jeez, why are you so worried anyway? There," she handed the pot to me, "eat up. Oh, and you don't need to finish it if it tastes like shit." And she walked right past me, leaving me with an enormous pot on my hands, a surprised look on my face and another thing I'd yet discovered about her.

"That girl..." I sighed and smiled, "She's no ordinary girl..."

I walked towards the couch and placed the pot on the table.

I stared at it for a moment. Seeing the steam as it rised and diappeared. The white fluid, I realized, was meant to be porridge with all the eggs and spring onions floating on it.

'Just how am I supposed to finish this?' I asked myself.

I grabbed a ceramic spoon, dipped it in the pot and lifted it up to my mouth.

The first thing I tasted was:

_Salt._

Then joined in by a sour taste. Then a little bit spicy. Next a bit sweet. And then a heck lot of bitter. No, no... I don't think it's bitter. I think it's actually too salty that my tongue can't stand it and said it's bitter.

'What did she put in here? You know what, cross that out. I know exactly what she placed in here. A heck lot of salt wih little rice and gallons of water. Oh and spring onions and an egg,' I thought.

I used all my power to not hurl in that spot and swallow it down.

You'll never know how traumatizing it was. But on the other hand, this white fluid...

There was something familiar about it.

And right then, I felt a terrible wave of pain in my head. I dropped the spoon on the floor and rubbed my head.

"Gaah!" I shouted.

I shut my eyes close. My vision was going blurry. The world tilted sickeningly, and I felt myself stumble down on to the sheeted floor.

Images of her were swirling in my head. She was inside this exact apartment with – again – me.

She was wearing a dress overlapped by an apron, while I was wearing a white shirt with both of my hands bandaged from the top to the bottom.

I was eating – or drinking, I suppose – the same white liquid from the same pot. Then in the next picture, she unbuttoned my shirt and wiped my whole body with wet towel.

"Usui!" I heard Misaki shouted.

I used all of my energy to snap out of it. Snap out of the picture gallery of Misaki and me.

I opened my eyes to find her kneeling in front of me with her eyebrows stitched together, tears were piling in the corners of her eyes. She was already in her uniform.

"Usui! Are you okay?" She asked me, her hands were on my shoulder.

"Y-yes, I guess..." I sat up straight.

"What happened? Was it because of the porridge?" Her hands squeezed my shoulders.

"No, nothing of the sort. Your cooking is fine. I just had the sudden headache, just like the one I got the night before," I tried to assure her. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked with a tone so worried you might think it's anger.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ugh... You almost gave me a heart attack right there..." She sighed and loosened her grip on my shoulders.

"Could it be? That Ayuzawa is actually... _Worried _about me?" I asked using my playful tone.

"S-shut up, pervert," she punched me.

"Come on, let's go to school," I said as I got on my feet, went in the bathroom and changed into my uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm planning to do a third-person one shot after finishing this story, so tell me any ideas that you guys have in the reviews! And if I used any of the ideas, I'll give you a shout out in the actual story.<strong>

**Oh, and one more thing, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I forgot to give shout outs yesterday! So sorry!**

**So a huge shout out goes to: xAshlingxDreamx**

**Thank you for giving me the idea about the porridge thing in chapter 29!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

Once we had arrived to school, we went our separate ways. To our classroom, I mean, and not that cheesy way to say we broke up. Oh no, that's not what I mean at all.

She went to the student council room, while I went straight to my class.

But in the corridor, I met her.

"Usui! Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"Jeez, Minami..." I don't know why, but I felt a sudden hatred towards her. "Calm down, would ya'?" I replied, my tone as flat as the ground.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" She said, her face changing into a worried glance.

Or should I say a _fake _worried glance.

She always tried to be this tsundere, easily-worried girl to catch my attention.

But boy, was she ever wrong.

It's not that I hate those kinds of girls, but I just... I just hate the girls who _pretend _to be it. Tsundere, I mean.

"Somewhere you don't need to know," I walked past her.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

Gosh, for a girl her age, her strength was unbelievable. I repeat, _UNBELIEVABLE._

She pulled me towards her front and leaned her cheek onto my chest. Her hands folded to her chest.

"What do you want?"" I asked irritably.

"Why are you so mean to me, Takumi? I'm your girlfriend, remember?" She used a 'puppy dog' tone. You know, the tone that you use to beg for a kiss from you boyfriend. Yeah, she was using that tone. And I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to puke when I heard she use that tone. Ulgh, it was more revolting than Misaki's so-called porridge.

"No, I don't. I got amnesia, remember?" I shook her off and walked towards class. I don't know why, but right then, I felt... I felt...

Kind of relieved.

I entered my class and sat down on my seat, which was right beside the windows. The windows looked out to the vast blue sky. Grey clouds were piling up. Okay, not the most inspiring view, but just beside the clouds laid the sun. The ball of fire was shining, beating down on whoever's stupid enough to to stare up at it. Just beside the sun, was a grey circle. Most people would say that that's the moon, but it's actually not. It's the planet Venus, the planet before Earth.

I stared at the sky for a moment, predicting that there would be a big rain in the evening. And that's when something popped in to my mind.

'Misaki's going to work this evening!' My head said. I don't know why (I _so_ need to stop using this phrase...), but this got me excited. Heck, the thought of being able to see her again made my mind jump around feverishly.

Could this be? Could this jumping-around-like-crazy feeling be what they call...

_Love?_

'No, no, no,' I slapped myself mentally. 'What could I be thinking, falling in love with her? I mean, she's not bad and all, but... It's just not your characteristic to fall for girls, remember?'

But then, a voice came in to my head, saying, 'No, you don't. You got amnesia, no?' in the same tone I used when I said that to Minami.

Gosh... I'm starting to talk to myself...

"Alright, settle in class," my teacher said when he finally had arrived. It was a custom of him to be late.

I stopped staring at the sky and focused to him.

Or at least I tried.

I couldn't set my mind straight. My mind will always link everything he said to _her. _Like when he said, "... are made in..."

My mind would focus to 'made' and changed it as 'maid' and automatically, it will link to her picture in a maid outfit.

'Hey, what event is it today again? Umm, is it lollita day? I guess so,' I thought.

And when he said, "The first President of America was..."

My mind would focus on 'first president', and then add the word 'female' in the middle, and it became 'first female President', which was of course: Ayuzawa Misaki.

It's really distracting, you know? And even though I already knew about all what my teacher was saying, it still bad when the teacher suddenly asked me a question, and I didn't even know what the question was.

For the whole day, my mind played tricks like that. It's really, _really _annoying when I am talking to a person and suddenly my mind focused on a word they said, and the whole sentence doesn't go into my mind.

But whatever. Hey, it all would pay off when I finally got to meet Misaki, no?

"Ding dong," the bell sounded, alarming all of us students that it's finally home time.

I quickly ran out of the class, as if there was fire or something, and tried to find Misaki.

In the canteen: no.

In the student council room: nope.

In the corridor: nada.

And I finally found her outside of school.

I was just about to call out to her when _she_ appeared out of the blue.

"Hey, Takumi," she said seductively, pushing her butt up and grabbing my tie.

"What do you want, Minami?" I asked bitterly.

"I want you," she said, twirling my tie around and around.

"Go out of the way."

"Oh, Usui. Don't be like that. I know you want me, TA-KU-MI," she raised her voice when saying my name.

Misaki turned around and saw us.

Suddenly, Minami pulled my tie hard, making me bend. And...

She closed the gap between us.

Our lips touched.

I saw – yes, my eyes were open – Misaki turned away immediately and ran.

I quickly pulled away and chased after her. Shouting her name out loud as I did.

"Ayuzawa! Wait up! Stop! I beg you!" I shouted while running as fast as I could.

I know that she's better in PE than other students, but I didn't expect her to be able to run as fast as _that_.

She ran into the train station, which was in peak hours, and disappeared in the midst of exiting and entering passengers.

I tried my best to sort her out of the others. I thought it would be easy since she was the only one who was wearing a Seika uniform.

But boy was I ever wrong.

She was wearing her green blazer, and, I have no idea why, there were a heck lot of people wearing green shirt today.

But I did see her. I thought she might give off her demon aura at times like this. You know, running away from a person and stuff. Although it does bother me, _why _did she run, anyway? Was she...

Was she _jealous?_

But why would she be?

'She must have saw me and don't want to be stalked by me,' I answered my own question.

Yeah, yeah. That must be it.

So back to our scene. I saw her, showing off her demon aura and all. I also heard her curse some harsh words I do not want to point out. I didn't know who she was cursing, though. I think it was me, but what did I do wrong? I mean, yeah, I kissed Minami – forced to , of course – but why did she care? And that brought me up to the same question.

Was she jealous?

But I ignored it and chased after her. I tell you, it was hard to chase her without all the people swarming around me, it was even harder to chase her _with _all the people going in a thousand direction around us.

She entered a grey train, going deep into the city. I followed her and got in to the train as well. Fortunately for me, at first she didn't see me, giving me time to sneak near her. But unfortunately for me, she saw me when I was a meter or less away from her and she made a run for it. Lucky for me, the train closed its doors just when she was about to run out. And the train started moving forwards, causing whoever that was not sitting down or grabbing the handle on top to fall backwards a little bit.

"Hey," I grabbed her back so that she won't fall. Her eyes, I realized, were full of tears that she tried to blink back.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably while looking up and blinking quickly.

"What happened back there? Why did you run?" I asked, my voice clearly worried.

"Why? Is there a rule saying that I may not run?" She replied bitterly, crossing her arms on her chest as she did.

"Well, technically, no. But-"

"Okay, Usui. You know what? Why don't you go back to school and go kiss that Minami girl of yours?" She said half-heartedly.

"So is that what's bothering you? Minami and me were kissing?" I asked using my teasing tone. "Could Ayuzawa be... _Jealous_?" I leaned down to her.

"N-no! Why would I be?" Her cheeks were blushing really hard; they were as red as tomatoes. She was still trying to blink back the tears that were piling.

"Then explain why did you feel like crying when you saw us kiss?" I placed a hand on her cheek and, with my thumb, brushed the corner of her eye, which was where the tears were piling most.

"Get your stinking hands off me!" She slapped my hand off.

"Explain, Ayuzawa. Explain in 10 seconds or I'll take it as a yes to you being jealous. 10... 9... 8..."

"Eh, wait-"

"6... 5..."

"Yes!" She shouted. Shutting her eyes so hard that the tears went trickling down her cheeks.

I blinked in surprise.

"Yes," she repeated in a softer tone. "Yes. It's true... I am jealous, Usui. I know that you might think that I'm insane. And I don't care. If you don't trust me then that's your choice. But I'm your girl, Usui. Why can't you see that?"

"Ayuzawa."

"And that Minami of yours. She's a fake! She was the one who kidnapped me and she also kidnapped you. But then you saved me."

"Ayuzawa, what are you-"

"You're the hero who came bursting in and got me out. You're the guy, Usui..." Her voice trailed off. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes sparkled.

"Ayuzawa..." I whispered. But added nothing to it.

I didn't know what to say...

"Ding..." The bell sounded, alarming all the passengers that they had arrived. The doors opened.

"I'm sorry, Usui, for giving you such a hard time..." And she walked out the doors, leaving me yet confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey! So I got several ideas coming in and still can't decide on which to do. Haha. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

'Okay. I _cannot _believe I just said that to him. In _public!_' I thought as I ran towards maid latte. Tears were trickling down my cheeks. 'I mean, all my work on getting to his _'this-person-is-sane'_ side are in vain! There is no way – _no way_ – he's going to talk to me again. Much less think I'm his girl!'

"Kringgg," the bell sounded.

"Oh, Misa-chan!" I was greeted by the 30 year old, Satsuki. "What happened? Did something happen on your way here? Are you hurt?"

"N-no. It's just dust. I'm allergic to dust," I lied while wiping off the tears. "I'm all fine now."

"Well, good to hear that. Come on! Change to your lollita outfit already! I can't wait to see it on you!" She squealed.

"L-lollita?" I asked, trying to remember what event it was today.

"Yes, today is Lolita day, no?" She stretched out her hands, which were covered with long, frilly sleeves.

Then I realized that she, and all the other maids, were dressed in a lollita outfit that looks really similar with the dress they use in the Victorian Era. Satsuki was wearing a blue one with white laces. With a heck lot of frills and dozens of laces and stuff like that. The dress covered every part of her except her head, her hands after the wrists and her legs after the knees. Her sleeves were a bit tight on the upper hand, near the shoulder, while right on her elbow, it starts to get wider and wider. And right where the sleeves end, there were cuts on both sides. On her head laid a piece of blue bandana. On her legs was a pair of black loafers.

"Oh, right..."

"Come on! Let's go see your outfit! Aoi-chan specially made it for today only! But too bad he has a test tomorrow and can't come here... Well, come see yours!" She pulled me towards the changing room.

The first thing that hit my mind when I saw mine was:

Freakishly well made.

I gaped at it for a while.

I mean, mine was not that much different from Satsuki's except that mine was white in color with black laces – yes, _black and white_ – and that mine didn't cover to the neck. It stopped right at where the bra stopped, revealing most of my upper chest. Yes, it was _that_ low. And my dress stopped half way down my thigh instead of my knees. Oh, and mine wasn't matched with a pair of black loafers. Instead, mine was matched with long, black boots. But instead of walls on my calf, it was substituted by laces. And also, I won't be wearing socks.

"Yeah, sorry if it's a little short, Misa-chan. Aoi said that long dresses don't suit you much," she gave off a nervous laugh.

"It-It's okay," I forced a smile on my face.

'Only god knows what will happen if anyone in school saw me in this...' I let out an imperceptible sigh.

"Well, wear it now! I can't wait to see it on you!" She gave me my dress.

I entered the changing room and wore the dress on.

Believe me; wearing that is like wearing a knight's metal uniform. It was _that_ hard to get in to.

When I had finally wore it on and added some small touches here and there. I went out. Oh, and did I mention that now, my knee was 90% healed? So that means I could already run around and walk for a long time. It's really funny how fast my knee heals when I am dealing with problems.

"Kyaaaa!" I almost fell down when Manager hugged me. "It looks great on you! You should wear it and show Usui-kun!"

Usui...

Tears piled up on my eyes. I tried my best to blink it back, but my work was in vain.

Then a drop fell.

"Misa-chan? Is there something wrong?" She asked, finally letting go of me.

"Oh, no," I wiped my eyes and cheek. "It's the tear from before, you know, the allergies."

"Oh... Okay then... If the allergies are getting worse, you can go home, Misa-chan."

"N-no. I'm fine," I assured her. "Well, I'll be going then." And went out.

The second I stepped out to the cafe, I was greeted by thousands and thousands of stares.

I swear, there is nothing – _not. A. Single. Thi__ng_– that was more embarrassing than this.

"Krrrnggg," the bell sounded.

"Welcome back, master," I greeted the customer and bowed. "Here, let me take you to your sit."

And went through a 3-hour shift.

Without his presence.

Usui's presence.

-After work-

I, still in my lollita outfit, took out the garbage when Maid Latte had finally closed.

"Krkchkck," the plastic crackled.

"Well, it's good seeing you in an even cuter outfit," he appeared out of nowhere in my back.

I turned and saw him, leaning casually on the wall beside the backdoor. His gaze, I noticed, was on my lollita dress.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I turned around and wrapped my hands around my arms. Surprisingly, the evening breeze was colder than usual, even with my long sleeves and all. But I guess that's because I was wearing a dress shorter than usual and no socks.

"I want an explanation on what you said just now, on the train," he walked towards me. His footsteps were light, but I was able to hear it clearly.

"What's to explain?" I turned and we were practically standing nose-to-nose. "I think it's self-explanatory." My tone flat, like I don't care whatever he thinks about me.

"What do you mean by you being my girl, Ayuzawa?" He asked with a serious tone I rarely hear from him.

I rubbed my legs together. They were freezing cold. I was not comfortable talking about this in this outfit and in that particular place.

"Answer me, Ayuzawa. What did you mean by that?" He asked again when I didn't answer his first question.

I stared at the ground, my shoes, his shoes, anywhere but him. I didn't say a thing. What was I supposed to say? I think that it was self-explanatory.

"Fine, then answer my next question. Was Minami really my girlfriend? If you knew her before, that is," he asked again, his hand lifted my chin, so that I was looking directly to him.

His face was serious. The perverted part of him was nowhere to be seen.

Gosh, I didn't think I would ever say this, but I kind of miss his perverted side.

"She..." I started.

'What should I say? If I said that she wasn't, then he will definitely ask who was. But if I said she was, then that would be a total lie, no?' I asked myself.

"She what?" He tried to fish the answer out of me.

"She..." I repeated.

"She what, Ayuzawa?" He sounded angry. He was never angry before. No matter how stupid my choices was, he would save me and not a single word of anger would escape his mouth.

"She wasn't," I whispered, my sound obscure.

"What?" He got nearer towards me.

"She wasn't! Okay?" I shouted, looking away as I did. I could feel my cheeks heat up while my eyes produce some prospective tears.

"Then who was?" He asked.

'Just as I predicted,' I thought.

His fingers crawled towards the necklace on my neck.

The necklace he gave me in that school festival.

"You don't remember anything, huh?" I whispered and showed off a sad grin. A tear escaped my eyes.

"Yes, I forgot everything. And that's why I'm asking you, Ayuzawa," he turned my face towards him. He realized the tear on my cheek and wiped it using his thumb, saying, "Hey, I'm not angry, okay? Relax, don't cry..." with a completely different tone he used a second ago.

And out of the blue, he hugged me. He hugged me tight.

"Ugh, get... Off... Me, Usui..." I moaned trying to get out of his iron hug.

"If you don't like it, then push me away, Ayuzawa," he said, finally using his perverted tone.

I didn't, of course. Push him, I mean. How could I?

But then it strucked me. He said the exact same thing when he was here with me. When I was wearing my witch outfit.

"Do you know, Usui? You just said the exact same thing, in the exact same place, in the exact same position with me," I said, smiling as I did.

He pulled away and said, "I know."

I blinked in surprise.

'He... he _knew_?' I asked myself.

"You know?" I asked.

"Well, when you left me at the train, I got that sudden headache I've been having recently. And I heard myself saying that..." He smiled solemnly. Not the perverted smile, nor the teasing smile. But his 'innocent' smile. You know, the one accompanied with his brows slanting down outwards. Kind of the same as the puppy dog face, only he was smiling instead of frowning.

"Sudden... Headache...?" I whispered.

"Oh!" he snapped, "and do you know anything about us wearing a Romeo and Juliet costume? Oh, and have you ever made that porridge of yours before I got amnesia?" His tone not serious anymore.

I blinked in surprise.

'Eeh... That's sudden,' I thought.

"Eeh..." I said.

"Well, in my previous headaches, I saw those pictures. You know, Romeo and Juliet. And you feeding me the white fluid... But if you don't it's-"

"I do," I interrupted him, staring blankly to the wall beside me. Thinking of the possibilities this could lead to.

'He might recover tomorrow!' A voice in my mind said. 'Or, even better, he might recover tonight!'

"You _do_?" his eyes bugged out like he wasn't expecting that as an answer. "I mean, you do! Mind telling me more about it?"

"Go back home. I'll tell you there," I walked past him and towards the door.

Just before I stepped in the kitchen, he called out to me.

"Yes?" I turned towards him.

"Love your outfit. Mind going home in that?" He winked at my dress.

"Pervert," I hissed.

"See you," he smiled.

"Y-yeah..." I said and went in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to draw Misaki in the lollita dress. But I can't guarantee that it'll be good, since it's been a LONG time since the last time I draw her. I'll tell you when it's up in my profile. Until then, use your imagination.<strong>

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hiya! I got several ideas for the next story I'm going to make! I'm still planning down what will happen and everything, so expect that in about a day or two after this one ends.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

As I waited for her out side, I thought about the headache I had at the train.

I quickly sat on one of the seats when I felt pain on my head. My vision was blurring.

Then I was in an eternal picture gallery again. But this time, instead of being with the pictures of Misaki and me, I was with the pictures of Misaki and another girl I couldn't make out. They were in a really, really dark room. Misaki's hands and feet were bonded together. Her whole body was soaked with water and blood. She was in a really bad condition.

While the girl in front of her... Well, she was the complete opposite of Misaki. She had long, curly hair, which I assumed was dark colored. She was standing up, her hands clenched into fists. And they will constantly sink deep into Misaki's stomach. Then after a few minutes, the girl would squat down and slap Misaki in the face.

I was wrong, the girl's hair was not dark. It was red.

But just when I realized the girl's actual hair color, the picture moved and changed into a picture of Misaki and me. She was in a witch outfit. I was hugging her tight.

"Get off me Usui," she said back there.

"If you don't like it, then push me away, Ayuzawa," I said.

But she didn't push me away, she didn't move an inch.

And we stayed in that position for a long time.

And that's the end of my headache...

"Hey! I told you to go back first!" She appeared in front of me. She was still wearing her lollita outfit.

"You're still wearing..." My gaze was locked on her outfit.

"Well, one of the maids accidentally spilled water on my uniform. I brought it in my bag, I'll dry it off at home later..." Her voice trailed off.

"You fulfilled my request! So kind of you, Misa-chan," I said using my playful tone.

"It's not for you!" She punched me in the shoulder. "Besides, why are you still here?"

"Protecting you. You know, with that outfit," I nodded to her dress, "perverted guys will be even more turned on..."

"Perverted guys such as yourself, you mean?"

"Funny, Pres," I straightened myself.

Then a cold wind came strolling by. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked while placing a hand over her shoulder.

"N-no," she pulled away.

'She's definitely cold in that short dress...' I thought.

Then I got an idea.

"Hey Pres, I bet you can't balance yourself in my leg," I suddenly said with a playful tone.

"O-of course I can! See?" She lifted her right leg so that she was only standing on one leg.

And I pushed her gently towards her back, where my other arm was waiting for her to fall on.

"Uh! What's that for?" She tried to stand up straight.

I bend down, grabbed her legs, and carried her bridal style. Her thigh was ice cold.

"Eh, put me down, you stupid perverted idiot!" She shouted while punching my chest lightly.

"Your legs are freezing, Ayuzawa," I said while rubbing her exposed skin, causing friction and heat.

"H-hey! Stop that! It's ticklish!" She shouted.

I bend down and kissed her thigh.

"You pervert!" Now she was kicking the air. "Get me down!"

"Better stop kicking, or else you might kick your skirt up and expose some _panties_," I sang cheerfully while walking away from the back door.

Her cheeks blushed and her hands went down to put weight on her skirt.

"Not that I mind seeing-"

"Shut up, pervert!" She hissed.

"Grab tight, Pres," I said and jogged lightly.

She grabbed the hem of her skirt and shut her eyes tight.

Gosh, she's the cutest girl I ever met.

We stayed like that, me walking towards her apartment with her on my hands, until we finally arrived.

"We're here," I whispered. She didn't say anything.

'She must be asleep...' I thought.

I opened the door and gently laid her down on the couch. She shifted to her right and folded her arms cutely to her chest. Her skirt was going upwards.

"I swear there's no one cuter than you, Ayuzawa," I kissed her forehead and pulled her skirt downwards.

"Uhmh..." She moaned.

I grabbed the blanket we used the night before on the floor and covered it on her, tucking it in on the edges.

"Sleep well, Ayuzawa."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! So in this chapter, you'll find some math problems. I did not make that all by myself, I copied it from my math homework. (I took grade 9 math before I was even in grade 8.)**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up when I heard my name being sang by _his_ voice.

"Misa- Misa- Misa- chan! My personal- Personal- Personal- Maid! Misa- Misa- Misa- chan! Sleepy- Sleepy- Sleepy head," he sang quietly.

'Ugh, how annoying...' I thought, my eyes still closed, pretending that I was still asleep.

"Misa- Misa- Misa- chan!" He kept on singing. "The cutest- Cutest- Cutest maid alive! Misa- Misa- Misa- chan!" He stopped for a while and continued with a perverted tone, "I'll do- something- perverted- if you don't wake up _no__w_." I felt his hand touching my thigh.

"Ugh!" I quickly sat up straight, pretended that I just woke up and stretched my hands. "What a terrible, terrible dream I had..."

"How do you like my song? I made that all myself in less than-" He spoke using his playful tone.

"I HATE IT!" I grabbed his collar with both of my hands.

"So you _were _listening. You know, Misa-chan, it's bad to pretend you're asleep when there's a guy by your side. He might do something perverted to you," he lectured me with his 'diligent' voice.

"Ugh, whatever," I placed my feet on the ground; a blanket was on my lap and parts of my stomach.

Wait. I don't remember getting a blanket. Come to think of it, I don't remember falling asleep as well!

"Say, Usui. Did you drug me?" I gave him, who was sitting down on the floor, the death stare.

"Nope, you fell asleep by your own will," he said cheerfully.

I pulled the blankets away and...

I was wearing my lollita dress.

"Eh...?" I was confused. The last thing I remembered was Usui carrying me bridal style. How did I fell asleep?

"Don't you remember? You dressed up as a lollita and asked me to sleep with you," he said playfully.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Don't you kid with me, Usui!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I was joking," he lifted both of his hands, the universal sign of defeat. "I was carrying you home and you dozed off.

"Y-you didn't do anything perverted, right?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

"No. But do you want me to-" he leaned closer to me.

"No!" I, using my pointing finger and middle finger, pushed him away.

I turned to see the windows. It was dark.

"Hey, Usui. What time is it now?" I asked.

"Umm, around 1 a.m. Why?"

"Crap! I slept for that long? I still have homework to do!" I got out of bed and ran towards my school bag, which was right beside the couch. "Oh, man... I need to work on the student council reports as well... And my math! God! My math homework! The only homework that is needed to pass the entire semester! Oh, gosh!" I scratched my head. "I'll do the math first... Yeah." I took out my math book and started flipping the pages around.

"Ayuzawa," he muttered.

"Yeah?" I looked up to him.

"I know it's for your grades and all, but I also know that sleep is important for girls. Especially part-time working girls, such as yourself."

"Bull! Staying up all night is child's play for me! I'd done it many times!" I grabbed my bag and took out my pencil. I walked towards the table, sat down, laid the book and my pencil and began doing the problems in silence.

'Hmm... _A = ½ (b + c) h_... So it must be _2A = bh + ch._ Then swap their positions... _bh + ch = 2A._ _(b + c) h = 2A. _So _h = 2A/b+c_ ! Yes! That's easy...' I counted the first problem.

"Hmh," I heard Usui chuckled.

I looked up and said, "What? Go sleep, you idiot!"

"Your facial expression while doing your homework is so cute!"

"Uhh... Shut up," I felt my cheeks heat up.

'Yosh! Next question. '_x'/a – 'x'/b = 1. Find 'x'_. I'll start with multiplying it off. '_x'/a _x_ ab – 'x'/b _x_ ab = ab. b'x' – a'x' = ab. (-a +b)'x' = ab. 'x' = -ab/a+b _! That's right!' I did the next problem.

"Here, let me help," he sat down beside me.

"Like I will need any," I tapped my pencil on the glass table.

'So, next. _y/'x' = k. Find y._ Easy! _y/'x' _x _'x' = k _x _'x'._ So then _y_ will be...' I mentally counted.

"It'll be _y = k'x' _! You're too slow, Misa-chan!" He snapped feverishly.

"I know! Stop disturbing me!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"Next! _5/a = 4/b. Find b._ Easy! The answer is _b = 4a/5_ !" he said.

"You didn't even count!" I shouted as I wrote the answer down for the last two questions.

"I'm just that awesome!" He laughed. "Well, section A is done. Let's go to section B! Number one, hmm... _8 – [3x – 4 {2 + 3 (x – 2)}]. _What an easy question. _8 – 3x + 8 + 12x – 24 = 9x – 8 _!" He read his calculations out loud quickly.

"S-so q-quick!" I gaped at him.

'This guy is definitely an alien...' I thought.

"Well, you asked me to count, no?" He looked at me. "Well, next! _x __(y – z) + y (z – x) + z (x – y)._ Only an idiot doesn't know the answer directly. It's _0 _! Next!" He said so quickly, leaving me no time to catch up.

And we spent the hour like that. Him shouting the questions and answers out loud, while I tried my best to catch up.

"Finally! All... Done..." I stretched my arms and waggled my sore fingers up.

"Yeah..." Usui yawned.

"Oh. You're tired. Go get some sleep!" I shoved him off the floor and onto the couch.

"How about you? Are you going to sleep now?" He asked while sitting down on the couch.

"No. I still have the student council reports, remember?"

"Then I won't sleep," he stood up.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll only sleep when I know that Ayuzawa is going to sleep as well."

"Sleep, you idiot!" I pushed him down by the shoulders. But he grabbed my arms and dragged me down with him.

I was bending. Both of my palms were on his lap, while his hands were gripping my arm. My face was only millimeters away from his. At first, my face would have bumped into his, but then I used the strength on my neck to stop it from lunging forward.

We stared at each other's eyes.

His surprised, green eyes to my shy, golden pool.

I felt my heart in my throat.

We stayed in that position for a couple of seconds when I finally looked down to my hands and tried to hide my red cheeks.

"Uhmh," I moaned as I pulled my hands away from his lap.

When he saw what I was trying to do, he loosened his grip and looked at me as I stood up.

"Uhm, well, go to sleep, Usui..." I scratched my head and turned my back towards him.

And right then, I felt a pair of hands in my stomach, pulling me backwards. I fell on the bouncy couch beside him.

"Sleep, Ayuzawa," he whispered.

"But-"

"No buts," he said while standing up.

"Fine! But I don't want to be the one who's sleeping on the couch," I stood up.

"Okay then," he sighed and then-

He suddenly sat down and pulled me down together with him. He took the blanket I dropped earlier.

"H-hey!" I complained.

"Shhh," he said while lying down, pulling me with him as he did.

"Wha-"

"Sleep, Ayuzawa. Good night," he spread the cloth on top of us.

And we laid there, on our shoulder. I was on the edge of the couch. His hands around my waist and our feet touching each other. Surprisingly, both of us actually fit the couch.

But the thing that ticks me off was that I was still in my lollita outfit! But whatever...

"N-night..." I muttered and closed my eyes.

And I dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, sorry to stress you guys with the math yesterday... Haha.**

**Shoutouts: Buttercupbella**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I woke up when the smell of maple syrup came in to my senses.

I opened my eyes and turned around. Surprised to see that Usui wasn't there.

"Usui?" I muttered while sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" He exclaimed from the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast, hope you don't mind."

"Umhm," I moaned while standing up and walked in the kitchen. "Pancakes?" I asked when I saw a plate with brown, flat bread over lapping each other. Beside the plate was a glass filled with tangerine colored liquid.

"Yeah," he said while carrying the plate and glass over to the table. "Oh, and are you going to stay in that outfit for the rest of the day?"

"Outfit?" I looked down to my body and-

My lollita dress.

"Crap! Why am I still in this?" I ran towards my bag, trying to find my school uniform. "Where's my uniform?" I asked when I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh, it's in the bathroom," he looked towards the bathroom.

"Oh," I went in, brushed my teeth and changed into my uniform. When I got out, he was sitting down on the couch, the plate and glass in front of him. I sat beside him.

"There, your breakfast," he pushed the plate towards my direction and poured the maple syrup on top of the pile of pancakes.

"How about you?" I asked while stabbing one pancake with a fork and bringing to my mouth.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ugh... What a reason... Eat!" I said while pushing the plate in his direction.

"I'll only eat if Ayuzawa feeds me!" He exclaimed playfully.

"Ugh... Here," I stabbed a piece and lifted it up to the front of his mouth. "Open wide."

He opened his mouth big enough for you to put a whole orange in it. I placed the pancake inside his mouth and he chewed.

"Uhm. As I thought. It's much better when a person feeds it to you," he licked his maple syrup-covered lips.

"Uhh... Shut up and eat."

And we spent our Friday – yes, it's Friday – morning just like that.

=Usui's POV=

-Lunch in School-

I saw her sitting down with two girls. One had a pink hair while the other one wore a pair of black glasses. I found this interesting. You know, a violent girl like her, sitting together with girlish girls like them.

I was on the roof of the school, an orange lollipop sticking in my mouth. The wind was blowing hard, with the grey clouds from yesterday as company.

"Misaki!"A guy with brown hair and a scar on his upper right cheek came running to her like a dog and sat down in front of her. "Did you know what I got for my math? I got a 94! How great is that! I spent the last 2 weeks studying for this, that's why you didn't see me around," He jumped around like crazy, holding a piece of paper – I assumed it's his math test – in his right hand.

"That's great, Hinata. You should show it to your grandpa and tell him how much you have changed," Misaki beamed. Her face looked so calm, the complete opposite from her 'demon' personality.

"Oh, and I got this from sensei!" The guy, Hinata, stretched out his other hand and opened his palm, revealing 2 yellow-packed candies. "Honey drew candy! He said if I can get a 100 next time, he would give me 10 of these!"

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" She patted him in the head. His eyes sparkled when she did.

I don't know why, but right then, my felt like... Like...

Like it was stabbed by thousands and thousands of needles.

I felt a sudden anger and hatred towards this Hinata guy.

This anger... I couldn't maintain...

I just want to beat the guts out of this guy.

I bit my lollipop so hard that it cracked and shattered inside my mouth.

"Pff," I spit out the plastic lollipop stick.

I ran down the stairs as quick as I could. I couldn't stand another second seeing Misaki and that guy.

I slowed myself down when I was around 3 foot away from them and took in a deep breath. The anger was still inside me.

'Wait,' a voice suddenly came into my mind. 'Why are you angry? You couldn't possibly be jealous right?'

'No!' I mentally slapped myself.

But then I saw Hinata stood up and pulled Misaki's hand, yelling, "Come on! Let's eat lunch together in class!"

"Eh, no thanks, Hinata. I-I need to go patrol now!" She replied, evidently trying to reject the guy's offer.

I forgot all about the voice in my head and lunged forward.

I slapped Hinata's hand away and said, "Leave her alone!"

"E-eh, Usui?" I heard Misaki said.

"Takumi?" The guy gasped.

Wait, the guy knows me?

"Who are you?" I asked playfully, trying to hide that I really didn't know him.

"It's me! Shinata!" He yelled irritably like a kid whose ice-cream you took away.

"Oh! Sanshita-kun!" I casually made fun of his name despite not knowing him. "It's you!" I squeezed his cheeks.

"Oww! Da-gu-me! Shdob!" He yelled while slapping my hands, trying to make me let go of his cheeks. When I finally let go, he rubbed his cheeks as if they were on fire.

"Now, let's go. Don't want to be late for class, right?" I put on playful smile to cover my hatred towards him and dragged him away.

"Eh, but class isn't starting for the next 10 minutes!" He tried to go back to Misaki, who was staring at us blankly.

"Let's go, let's go!" I sang as if he didn't say a thing.

And I led him off to class.

Away from Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, I just finished writing chapter 39 and, sad to say, chapter 40 is the last one... But the good news is, I already knew what my next story is going to be! It's going to be a chapter story too, but I think I'll write a couple of oneshots before the other chapter story is published.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I spotted her afterschool in the student council room, doing her daily work. It was nearly 5 o'clock, so there weren't any students left in the school except for her and me.

"Hey," I said as I sat on the side of her desk.

"What do you want, Usui? Can't you see that I'm busy? I haven't even finished the report I'm supposed to do yesterday," she said without lifting her head to see me.

"Are you going to work today?" I watched her as she wrote some things down on a blue notebook.

"Well, duh. Are you going to stalk me today?" She lifted her head up to see me.

"Maybe. Is there an event going on today?" I asked while standing up and walked to her front, placing both of my hands on the table and leaned on it.

"Umm, let me think. Yes, there is. It's called the '_I'll-smack-you-if-you-dare-to-go-there' _event," she said sarcastically and looked back down on her work.

"What'cha working on?" I asked after moments of silence.

"Eh, nothing much. Just deciding where we should go on the next school trip and if the budget is enough," she tapped the end of her pencil on the desk. "Say, Usui. Where will you prefer going to: the Museum of Ancient Greece or the Museum of Technology. I myself prefer to visit Ancient Greece, but the fee is a bit higher than technology. And I don't think most students would like to-"

"I would like to go to the museum of Maid Arts," I said playfully.

"Ugh... As I thought, you're no help at all..." She sighed, closed her eyes and lifted her pencil to her temples.

"But won't the students like it better to visit a place filled with something that they can actually use in real life rather than visit some old, dusty museum that is filled with nothing but useless history?"

"Eh. W-well... You're right... But then we wouldn't be able to aford enough food if we go there..." She continued to rub her temples as if it would give her just the answer.

She's really cute like that.

Being all serious and such...

It's been awhile since the last time I saw a person being _that_ serious. Scratch that, I _ never_ saw a person that serious. Especially a girl!

This kind of girl. It's a first.

"Wait a second... If we lessen the quality of the bus just a little bit, we might be able to! Yeah, yeah!" She exclaimed and a happy smile appeared on her face as if she won a mercedes benz or something. She quickly scribbled down things on her blue notebook.

Too bad she's strict. And violent. Or else she would've been voted prom queen in no time.

And I would be her king.

"Alrighty. I guess that's it then..." She said while standing up and retrieved her bag, which was under her desk. She placed the notebook in her bag.

"Going to work already?" I asked while standing up straight.

"Yes..."She said as she walked past me. "And don't you even think about going there today." And went out of the room.

"Hmh," I let out a chuckle. "Wait for me, Pres!" I jogged out the room to catch up with her.

"Go home!"

"Don't wanna..."

"Ugh... Idiot..."

=Misaki's POV=

-Maid Latte-

"Gosh, you're really a stalker, huh?" I said while giving him his parfait.

"Yep! I'll follow you wherever you-"

"Should I call the police now? Gosh..." I sighed and went in the kitchen.

"Aah! Misa-chan! Usui is finally back! It's been a while since I last saw him here," Satsuki squealed while peeking through the curtains.

"Y-yeah. He was sick. He got himself a bad case of fever," I lied while grabbing a plate of omurice to deliver.

"Oh, is that so... Good that he's okay now," she stood up straight and sat on the chair in the kitchen. "Well, I'm taking a break for a while."

"Okay," I went out.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your omurice, master. What do you want me to write with the ketchup?" I smiled at the customer.

"Umm, please write the word '_Love_'."

"Understood, master," I wrote the word using ketchup. "Enjoy your meal."

And I went through a 6-hour – I feel like working more on Fridays – shift.

"Finally, done for the day..." I sighed and went in the changing room.

"Krcha-" my locker sounded. I grabbed my uniform.

"Well, well," someone sang from somewhere far beside me, "if it's not the school Pres, Ayuzawa Misaki. What a surprise seeing you here."

I turned and-

Minami was there. Leaning casually on her shoulders on Erika's locker. She was wearing a white tank top with a black, loose jacket to her waist and a pair of blue denim.

"Mi-minami?" I slammed my locker and took a step back.

"So this is what you used to seduce Usui, huh? Working as a maid... Such a bitch," she straightened herself and took a step towards me.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about. I never seduced Usui," I clenched my uniform tight. I don't know why I was so scared, but she looks so...

_Threatening_.

I mean, I was not this scared when I was stalked by the two customers before. Nor was I this scared when a serial killer was after me – that is a different story.

"Oh, really? Then explain to me, why is it that, even after my hard work of making him forget everything, he still chooses to be with you? If it weren't for you being a maid?" She took another step towards me.

'So it _is _her who gave him the amnesia!' I thought.

"I don't know! He was the one who found out my secret anyway, it's not like I go around telling people that I work here," I replied taking another step back.

"Well, that won't be problem for me anymore..." She sank her hand deep into her pocket and retrieved something black and shiny.

A gun.

A gawd-freaking gun!

"Wa-wait! What are you-" I tried to take another step back, but I was in a dead end.

"If you're dead, Usui would have no one to be with, no? And I'll be the only one for him..." She sang while pointing the gun at me.

"Put the gun down Minami! Put. The. Freaking. Gun. Down!" I shouted as I squat down, having nowhere to go and all.

"Misa-chan? Are you alright? I heard you screaming-" Satsuki suddenly entered the room. "AAAHHH! W-wh-what's with the g-g-gun?" She screamed when she saw Minami and her gun.

"Go. Out." Minami yelled, her gaze not once leaving me.

"Misaki, are-" Satsuki ignored her.

"Go out, or I swear I'm going to place this gun in to your mouth!" Minami shouted, finally looking at her. Although her gun was still pointing towards me.

"O-o-o-o-okay!" Satsuki ran out light speed.

"Now, let's get going, shall we?" Her gaze back to me. An evil grin appeared on her face, "Meido- sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so I got another idea from buttercupbella. It's AMAZING! I was planning to delete chapters 27- 40 that I wrote, but then an idea popped into my mind. I'm going to make another chapter story that's connected to this one! I'll give you the details later.**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

I was leaning on the wall across the back door, waiting for Misaki to come out, when I heard a familiar high-pitched sound shouting for help.

"Oh, Usui-kun!" A blue-haired girl, at least in her thirties, came running to me. She seemed familiar, but I didn't know who she was.

"Oh, can I help you?" I straightened myself.

"I-it's M-Misaki!" She tried to catch her breath. "A-and another girl, with this g-gun. S-she's i-in danger!"

'Misaki's in danger?'I asked myself.

"Where?" I asked loudly as I hold the woman's shoulder, pretending that I know her. Well, she knows my name, it incontrovertible proof that she knew me before. And that means that I knew her before, too, no?

"T-the c-changing r-room," she said, stretching a finger to the building.

I quickly kicked the backdoor open and ran in.

I tell you what; there were a lot of rooms in that shop.

I kicked open all of them, one by one, and checked if there was anyone inside. But none of the rooms I kicked contained a single soul.

Then I went to the kitchen. Several girls with maid outfits on were talking and laughing.

"Oh, Usui-kun. Long time no see," a redhead said when she saw me.

"C-can anyone tell me..." I tried to catch my breath, "where is the changing room?"

"Well, isn't it on the second floor? Like where it had always been," a girl with short yellow hair answered.

"Why are you in a rush?" Another girl – with green hair and a pair of glasses – asked.

"Sorry, but I can't really talk right now," I replied and ran to the stairs. I could here the whispers of the ladies, asking, "Why is Usui-kun in such hurry?" and stuff like that.

I ran and saw a room labeled, 'Changing Room'. I didn't waste any time admiring the decorations on the door and quickly barged in.

But just when I was about to kick the door. I heard a voice. A really familiar voice.

"Goodbye, Misaki."

It was her voice.

Minami's voice.

Having no idea what she meant by 'goodbye', I quickly entered the room.

My jaws dropped.

Minami was standing in front of Misaki, pointing a gun towards her head. They were in the dead end of the room, between rows of grey lockers.

"Just what do you think you're up to?" I asked while inching towards them.

"Stop right there, or I swear I'll pull the trigger," Minami said, she didn't turn to see me.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Minami, put the gun down," I said, my voice alarmed.

"Won't it be good if she dies? Then we'll be alone with no one disturbing us. I mean, why settle with this freak when you can have me?"

"Minami, put the gun down!"

"Just think about it, Usui. What will your family say when they find out that you're dating this poor, pathetic bitch?"

"Minami-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have a family, don't you?" She said, her voice full of sarcasm. "Well, then let's make one, Usui. You and I, we'll be perfect for each other."

'I want to kill this girl so bad,' I thought.

I took a step forward, trying to not create a single sound.

"I said stop, or I seriously will shoot her brain out, Usui," she warned.

'How could she possibly hear that?' I asked myself.

"Stop, Usui," Misaki suddenly said. "Let her blow my brain out, I don't care. It's not like she's brave enough to do that."

"Why, you bitch!" Minami lowered the gun and used her other hand to slap Misaki. "Do you want me to prove just how serious I am?"

"Sure, go ahead," Misaki replied nonchalantly.

'What is she doing?' I asked myself.

"Ayuzawa, what are you-" I tried to say.

"Relax, it's not like she has the guts to do it," she looked up to Minami.

"Ooh, you're on, girl," Minami pulled Misaki up by her shoulder and used her gun-free hand to choke her. She lifted her gun and pointed it to Misaki's head.

"Ayuzawa!" I started running to them, but was stopped when Minami said:

"You go as close as one more freaking step and this girl goes burning in hell."

"Oh hoh hoh," Misaki chuckled.

Seriously, I don't know what's going on in her head. Did she bumped her head before I came?

"Why are you laughing, you idiot?" Minami asked irritably.

"Because you think that you can have me cornered so easily! I-" She raised her voice.

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Well, not really the _most_. But it was surely unexpected for Minami.

Misaki grabbed Minami's throat and pushed her down to the ground.

She pinned her down with only one hand.

"Ghadabumph!" Minami's body slammed down on the floor.

"-am the demon President of Seika. I didn't get this nickname for nothing, you know." Misaki continued.

That was impressive, I tell you. I myself had experienced being held by Minami, and she was _strong._ She was unbelievably strong.

And yet Misaki was able to pin her down with only one hand. Not to mention that Minami was choking her.

This girl...

Unbelievable...

"What'd you have to slam me so hard for?" Minami moaned.

"Force of habit," Misaki said unconcernedly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but-" She lifted her hand, the one with the gun, to Misaki's head, "-your habit of '_striking-and-not-observing'_ had brought you to a fatal end."

Misaki winced in surprise. She obviously didn't see that coming.

"Misaki!" I quickly ran towards both of them and tried to snatch the gun from Minami.

But then she pointed the gun to me.

"I know, I'll kill both of you... Since you'll never be mine, then no one may have you," she stretched her finger to the trigger. "Goodbye, Usui."

I didn't have time to react.

She pulled the trigger.

"USUI!" Misaki shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**(Oh, and by 'later', I mean in a couple of days. But I promise I will)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey! So this chapter is actually subjected for tomorrow, but then when I checked my schedule, I realized that I'm fully booked 'till the end of the day. No time to open my laptop and update. So instead, I'll post it today!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

Strangely, I didn't feel any pain.

'Am I dead?' I asked myself.

Then I looked at the two girls.

Now I know why I didn't feel any pain.

The bullet never reached me.

Apparently, Misaki threw herself in the last minute in front of the gun, using her body to block the bullet from piercing in my chest. She laid there on her shoulder, her back facing me.

"Ayuzawa!" I ran towards them and kneeled down. I turned her around so that her back was flat on the ground. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Ugh," she opened her eyes a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she said, trying to sit up straight.

'She's conscious...' I let out a relieved sigh.

"Here," I helped her up. "Are you alright, Ayuzawa?" I grabbed both of her shoulders and shook them gently.

She flinched in pain, trying so hard to hide her pain.

I released my grip and saw trails of blood on my palm.

I looked back to her upper arm and saw an abhorrent deep gash. I mean, a scratch doesn't seem so bad, right? But the one on her arm... I think the whole bullet was buried inside her flesh. Fortunately, blood wasn't bursting out of her, so that's good. But unfortunately, blood was dripping slowly.

"Seems like the bullet gave you a deep cut there..." I murmured.

"It's just a cut, no biggie," she whispered, her face pale.

"How can you possibly say that this is no biggie, Ayuzawa..." I yank away her sleeve on her bad arm so that it won't irritate the wound and carried her up bridal style.

"What are you doing, Usui?" She tried to argue, but she was in too much pain to do so.

"Bringing you to the hospital," I replied while shifting her so that I wouldn't put pressure to her bad arm, which was her right arm, and result to it getting even worse.

"Put me down, Usui... I don't... Need to go... To the hospital..." Her voice trailed off.

"As expected from you..." I sighed and smiled.

I started running slow – I wanted to run fast, but then it would be better for me to do it slowly, since that way I wouldn't risk bumping her wound – towards the door when Minami suddenly stood up and said:

"Wanting to be a hero, but end up injured... What a pathetic girl she is."

That created a fire inside me.

I turned towards her and said, "What's more pathetic is a girl holding a gun, saying things that only would happen in soap operas. Oh, and police would start coming in 3... 2..." I started counting down, "1."

"Raise your hands up!" Someone shouted from behind.

I turned and cops were there. Holding their shotguns and pointing it to Minami. Handcuffs were dangling on their belt.

"I'll leave it to you guys then... I have an injured girl on my hands," I nodded to them and left.

"U-u-usui-kun!" The blue haired girl came running towards Misaki and me the moment I stepped in the kitchen. "What happened inside? I heard gun shots so I called the cops and said that it's emergency. Is everyone al-" She stopped when she saw Misaki, who was trying her best to stay conscious, on my hands. "OH MY! MISA-CHAN!"

"What happened, Manager?" The group of girls from before came.

So that's who she was. The blue haired girl was the Manager.

"Umm, Misaki got a terrible scratch from the bullet, and now I'm heading to the hospital. I'll be going first!" I ran through the back door and headed to the hospital with Misaki, now unconscious, on my arms.

"Hang in there, Ayuzawa."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm back! But I have some bad news:**

**I'm going back to school tomorrow!**

**So that means I can't guarantee a daily update. But I'll try to update every single time I have time.**

* * *

><p>=Misaki's POV=<p>

I got back to consciousness when I felt a throbbing pain on my right arm.

I was lying down on a hard, sheeted bed.

"Ugh..." I blinked open my eyes, which was still blurry for the next 10 seconds or so. The first thing I saw when my eyes were clear was light.

Really bright lights.

It was huge and circular. A total of four stacked together.

The room I was in was dark, with the exception of the lights, that is.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said on my right.

I turned and saw a person, at least in his forties, with a mask covering his mouth and nose. He was holding a pair of silver clippers.

'A doctor?' I asked myself.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"Why, you're in the hospital. A gentleman brought you here, saying something about a gun shot on your arm," he pointed towards my arm, where the pain had been coming from.

"A-a gentleman?"

"Oh, yes. He was a blonde," the doctor said, his focus going back to my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to sit up straight.

"Oh, please don't move. I'm trying to take the bullet out. Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes, a little," I lied. The pain was _way _more than just '_a-little'_.

It was _excruciating._

"Oh, sorry. Let me give you more pain-killer," the doctor turned to his side, retrieved a soaked cotton bud and gently wiped it in the edge of my wound. My arm became numb just a couple of seconds later.

"T-thanks..." I said, lying back down. "Wait. There's a bullet in my arm?"

"Yes. It's deep inside your arm. But fortunately it didn't do much damage. In a couple of days your hand will be back to usual. But, of course, it will leave a mark."

"Oh..." I stared blankly to the lights.

'I must've made a lot of people worried... Gosh...' I thought.

"Well, we're done here!" The doctor exhaled.

"Eh, so fast?" I opened my eyes and sat up straight.

"Well, it's been 2 hours..."

"2 hours? How long was I..." My eyes bugged out.

"It's normal. I believe the pain must've been really torturous. I'll go out for a second to get some medicine, in the mean time, I'll ask the gentleman who brought you here to come in," he said while taking of his mask and went out the door.

Then faster than you could say '_satisfactory_', the door opened again and a blonde came in.

"Hey," he said softly, "are you alright? The doctor said that the wound was deep."

"Yeah..." I lifted my arm so that I could see it.

My wound was carefully stitched and cleansed. Not a single drop of blood found. Although it does hurt when you move it.

"Promise me, Ayuzawa," he said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Promise me that you will never, _ever_, do a reckless thing as that, ever again." He said, his eyes full of tears. "If something ought to happen to you back then-"

"But nothing did," I interrupted him. I hate seeing him like that. All gloomy and depressed. "I know the consequences of everything I do, Usui."

"Yes. But..." His voice trailed off. He turned to his side, held up a head and combed his hair half-way. He closed his eyes and a tear escaped.

There was silence.

"U-usui-" I started off, wishing that me breaking the silence would change the gloomy atmosphere to a brighter one.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Huh?"

'Did he say thank you just because I broke the silence?' I asked myself.

"Thank you for saving me," he opened his eyes and turned towards me. "Despite having no connection to me what-so-ever, you put on a brave face and saved me. Thank you."

'_Despite having no connection to me what-so-ever... Having no connection with me... No connection with me...'_ His voice echoed in my head.

Right then, I felt my eyes forming tears. I did my best blinking it back.

"I- it's nothing..." I muttered, staring at the floor, my fingers, anywhere but him.

"No," he snapped and inched towards me. "I mean it. Thank you."

I felt my cheeks burned.

"Who knows that Misa-chan would risk her own life just for mine?" He cupped my face with his hands and lifted it up so that I was looking at him. He was smiling. It wasn't his perverted smile, nor was it his teasing smile.

It's his solemn smile.

Well, that was what I named it.

His eyebrows were slanting down like a puppy dog face, only his mouth was curved into a smile, and not a frown.

"You pervert!" I punched him away with my left hand.

"Usual treatment, huh?" He chuckled.

"Kreeek," the door opened.

"Sorry for the wait!" The doctored entered. "Here are your medicine. Be sure to eat them everyday, even when you don't feel any pain. Understand?" He handed me a transparent zip-lock plastic bag with some illegible scribbles on it. Inside, laid a bunch of flat, circular yellow colored tablets.

"O-okay..." I stared down at it.

'Oh my... Medicines are expensive... How am I supposed pay for this?' I thought.

"Umm, about this... Ugh... How much is it?" I asked groggily.

"Oh, it's been paid, so don't worry," the doctor beamed.

"P-paid? Who?" I asked, eyes practically bugging out.

The doctor looked at Usui, who was beside me.

"Usui? Did you pay for all this?" I turned towards him.

"Well, it's the least I can do after what you had done for me..." He scratched his head.

"Y-yeah... I still have another patient, so if you guys don't mind..." The doctor said.

"Oh, of course! Sorry," I quickly got out of the bed and head to the door with Usui behind me.

"Thank you, doc," Usui and I bowed and went out.

"Jeez... What'd you need to bring me to the hospital for? Don't you know how expensive it is?" I said as we walked out of the hospital.

"Well, you were in that much pain... Besides, how do you think you're going to get rid of the bullet in your arm if you didn't go to the hospital?"

"I wasn't in pain!"

"Really? Then why did you fall unconscious?"

"Ugh..."

"Well, how's your hand now?" He asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Eh... It's better, I guess. I mean, I think I still can punch you with no problem, only a bit painful..." I looked at my feet.

Then something came in to my mind.

I looked at my left arm and my thigh and my stomach.

I was still in my maid outfit.

'Lucky no Seika student is around...' I sighed.

"What is it?" Usui asked after hearing me sigh.

"Oh! Nothing..." I played with the hem of my apron.

"Oh, your maid outfit. I didn't take your bag when we left... Guess we should head to the cafe again..." He said.

"Yeah..." I imagined how Satsuki would react later when I reach there.

Then suddenly I was lifted up bridal style.

"E-eh, Usui! Put me down, you sick pervert!" I kicked the air.

"Won't it be faster this way?" He started running.

"I can run myself!"

"Not as fast as me," he sang.

"Ugh... Stupid Usui..." I leaned my face on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Despite how I much this irritates me, I was kind of happy he would still carry me like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, I'm currently writing chapter 4 of another Maid Sama story! So excited about it! Now all I need is a really good titlt to match it...**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

She fell asleep yet again.

The moment we arrived in Maid Latte, we were surrounded by Misaki's colleagues, asking what happened and how was she.

"She's fine. The doctor said her arm would be back to usual in a couple of days if she's obedient enough to drink her medicines. Although, somehow I doubt that..." I sigh, while placing the sleeping beauty on a chair in the kitchen.

"Umm, can anyone tell me which locker is Misaki's?" I asked the group of girls, who were staring at the sleeping maid on the chair.

"Oh, yes! Hers is the first from the left. The only one without decorations," Manager – Satsuki, I found out later – answered.

"Oh, ok," I opened Misaki's locker, took her bag and her uniform and closed it back.

"Are you going back already?" The redhead asked.

"Of course, Erika-chan! Misa-chan is in pain!" Satsuki squealed.

"Yeah, the painkillers are making her drowsy anyway..." I said while placing Misaki's uniform in her bag and placed her bag on my shoulder.

"Oh! Usui-kun!" Satsuki suddenly called out.

"Yes?"

"That girl. That red head... Who was it again..." She poked her forehead, trying to get the name out. "Oh right! Minami!"

"What about her?" I asked coldly.

"The police said that she's arrested for gun abuse. You don't mind, right? She's not your relatives or something, right?"

"I don't mind at all," I replied nonchalantly. I carried Misaki up and said, "Well, we'll be going then!" And went out.

-Usui's Apartment (Or _Misaki's friend's apartment_, like what Misaki told Usui)-

I laid her down on the couch gently, trying to not wake her up.

She was still wearing her maid outfit, which was losing a sleeve, since I yanked it away earlier. I wanted to change her to a warmer, less-open outfit so that she wouldn't risk catching a cold, but how if she suddenly wakes up when I'm in the middle of it? She might misunderstand.

So instead, I took the blue bathrobe I wore previously and wrapped it around her.

It's the second time she fell asleep in my arms...

'When is she going to explain all the pictures I saw in my _mini-headaches_?' I asked myself.

Really, it took everything I got to stop myself from waking Misaki up and interrogate her with my questions.

She looked so tired and in much pain. Looking at her makes me want to punch myself. It's all because of me. If I was to react quicker and stopped Minami from pulling the trigger, none of this would've happen. No drop of her blood would fall. No one would be so worried.

I sat down and stared at her. She was lying down on her shoulder, her hands folded to her chest.

"Sorry, Ayuzawa..." I said while parting her bangs. "Sorry..."

"Mm..." She whimpered, shifting to her back as she did.

"Rest well, Ayuzawa..." I stood up and kissed her forehead.

But just when I was straightening myself, she blinked her eyes open.

"W-wha-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, USUI?" Her cheeks going red as she smacked me.

This is what I was talking about. Lucky I didn't change her clothes, or else I would already be a flat pancake.

"N-nothing!" I raised my hands up, the universal sign of defeat.

"You bloody pervert..." She sat up straight and looked down to her stomach. "Eh, a bathrobe?"

"You might catch a cold in that outfit, Pres," I said while sitting next to her.

"Ugh... Whatever," she said while yawning.

Her mouth opened for a total of 10 seconds.

"You're _that_ sleepy?" I asked.

"I guess my stamina flowed away..." She scratched her head. "Well! Forget about my fatigue. I need to bathe and do my work, so now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to the bathroom." She stood up and went in.

But then before she even closed the door, her head popped out, saying, "Oh, and Usui. If you dare to come nearer than 5 meters around the bathroom, I swear I'll kick you so hard you'll be flying back to your own, weird planet."

"Relax, Misa-chan."

"Ugh," she growled in frustration and closed the door.

"Cute girl..." I sighed. I lifted my legs up and lay down on my back. I closed my eyes and just moments after that, I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard a frustrated growl.

"Ayuzawa?" I blinked open my eyes. The room was dark, with only the light of the moon and a study lamp on the table. In front of the lamp was Misaki, who was wearing a tank top and jogging pants, glaring at a piece of paper.

"How could this be? This is unbelievable!" She hissed.

"Ayuzawa, what's wrong?"

"Oh!" She snapped. "Did I wake you up. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, it's only 2 a.m." She looked at me for a second and then her attention was on the piece of paper again.

"2 a.m. and you're not asleep?" I asked while standing up and walked to her side. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"I still need to do my work. Go back to sleep, moron," her attention never once leaving the piece of paper.

I snatched the paper from her and read, "Seika High Accounting Reports."

"What are you doing? Give that back to me!" She tried to take the paper.

"Isn't this supposed to be Sawa's work?" I asked while reading the contents of it.

_School's budget: 900 000 yen_

_School's outcome (first semester): 750 000 yen_

_School's income (first semester): 200 000 yen_

"Yes, but he did a horrible job yesterday, and forgot to add the money we earned in the bake sale back in the first week of school. And now wrong reports are out. I need to fix this..." She scratched her head furiously while snatching the paper from me. "First I need to send an apology letter to the principle. Next I'll re-count all the money we used and earned. So if I total that up and deduct the real outcome..." She continued to mutter some things about how much money the school will have for the second semester and all.

I thought that I could use this time to ask her about the pictures. The Romeo and Juliet. The white fluid. And the hug. I looked at her. Her eyes. They were tired. How could I possibly ask her to stay up late just to answer my questions?

"Ayuzawa," I interrupted her, "please don't over work yourself."

"I am not over working myself," she said expressionlessly.

"You are. No normal teenage girl should stay up at night, doing another person's work. Now, let's sleep," I carried her bridal style and dropped her gently on the couch.

"Eh. Wait! I still need to-"

"You need to sleep. And if you don't, I'll sleep with you again, like last night. Which do you prefer?" I smirked.

'I got her there,' I thought.

"Fine..." She said while shifting to her side.

"Good night Ayuzawa," I kissed her forehead.

"W-wh-wha," her cheeks burned. "PERVERT!"

I laid on the floor – not sheeted – and shifted to my right so that I was facing her.

"G-good night, Usui..." She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40 END

**Hiyaa! I'm so sad that this is ending :( But right now, I'm writing chapter 5 for my new story! So excited for it! I'll upload it tomorrow or the next day, so wait for that!**

* * *

><p>=Usui's POV=<p>

It was lunch when I saw that Hinata guy again.

I was at the roof of the school, observing Misaki, who was sitting with the two girls from yesterday.

"Come on, Misa-chan! Come eat lunch with me," the guy pleaded.

"Eh, but I-" Misaki said groggily.

'Ugh... That guy...' I thought.

I ran down the stairs and slowed myself down when I was 4 meters away from them.

"Sanshita-kun!" I greeted him with a playful smile on my face. A _forced_ playful smile.

"Eeh, Takumi? What are you doing here?" He asked, his hands still pulling Misaki's.

"Woof! Woof! Woooof!" I barked at him. I don't know... I just feel like doing it.

"What?"

"Good doggie!" I pat his head. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have something to do, now do we, Misa-chan?" I grabbed Misaki's left hand and pulled it towards the stairs.

"Don't say such misleading words!" Misaki hissed as she obediently followed me to the stairs.

"W-wait! Takumi!" Hinata shouted from the back.

"That's the spirit! Now go fetch that branch!" I shouted.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Usui?" She asked loudly when we had arrived to the roof. Her arms crossed.

"Saving you," I replied nonchalantly.

"From what?" Now her demon aura was seeping out.

"From that Hinata guy. You didn't seem happy when he was pulling you."

"Ugh," she shrugged. "So why did you pulled me here?"

"I want the explanations," my voice became a little more serious than before.

"For what?" She looked at me.

"The words you said in the train. And the headaches I've been having. The Romeo and Juliet and stuff. Tell me everything," I sat down in the corner of the roof and leaned my back on the wall. "Sit down, Ayuzawa."

She sat down beside me. "What do you want to know, idiot?"

"Everything."

"I don't know where to start... Do you have any specific question in mind?"

"Hmm... Let me think... Let's just go to the Romeo and Juliet scene. Explain what happened there?"

"Ugh... Start we the hard one, why don't you?" She said sarcastically. "Well, we were attending another school's festival. You were tagging along, saying that you want to see the festival. At first, I went there to guard Sakura-"

"Sakura?" I interrupted her.

"Yes, the girl with pink twin tails. So like what I was saying, I only went there to guard Sakura, but then we got separated. So then you and I played a game and won a 'super premium ticket' or so that allows us to dress up in a costume at night in the festival and enjoy the fireworks."

"So why were we inside a classroom?" I asked, closing my eyes to shape it again. In the picture, we were in a class room, kissing.

"You said that it's better to see it from there..." She scratched her head.

"So it's true, huh? That we knew each other before."

"Y-yeah..."

"And," I opened my eyes and looked at her, "why were we kissing?"

She blinked in surprise.

"W-wha... We... That is..." Her cheeks blushed. "T-that's because..."

"Because?" I tried to fish out the answer from her.

There was silence. She was looking down at her skirt, trying to hide the red of her cheeks. Her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Because..." She finally broke the silence. She turned towards and stared at me for a while. There was silence again.

I thought she would never tell me the answer. I was getting ready to change the topis when she did the most perculiar thing ever.

She cupped my face with both of my hands.

'What's she-' I asked myself, but then was interrupted when she pulled my face to hers.

And our lips touched.

We stayed that way for long time.

Then memories of Misaki and me started flowing to my mind.

'She's your girlfriend,' a voice said.

Pictures and scenes started flowing in my mind.

The first time I encountered her as a maid.

The time I kissed her on the roof of the school.

The time she was stalked by two customers.

The time she was hypnotized by Kanou.

The time I beat her in beach volley.

The time I paired up with her in the footman audition.

The time I saved her from Igarashi Tora.

The time I took a picture with her in Maid Latte.

The time she was pushed by Gouda in the sports festival.

And things like that.

I had recovered.

"I owe you that kiss right before you got amnesia," she said when she pulled away.

I stared at her for a while.

'D-did she just...' I thought.

"Y-you're my girlfriend," I stared blankly at her.

"Y-you remember?" She asked groggily.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I missed you so much!" She hugged me tightly.

"Miss you too, Ayuzawa," I hugged her back.

"Ding dong ding dong," the bell sounded, alarming students that break is over.

She pulled away; tears were piling on her eyes.

"Now, let's get back to class," she stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh hoh hoh," I chuckled while standing up.

"Why are you laughing?"

"'_I'm your girl, Usui'_ you said in the train," I used my teasing tone.

"T-TH-THA-" Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"'_You're the hero who came bursting in and got me out. You're the guy, Usui'_" I mimicked her voice.

"T-THA-" She was blushing hard. "SHUT UP, IDIOT!" She punched me.

"Now, now. Don't act as if I made that up. You're the one who said that on the train, no?" I laughed while grabbing her hand.

"Shut up!" She said as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh, and do you remember when you said..." My voice echoed down the stairs as I continued to tease her with her own words.

"SHUT UP!" Her voice vibrated the whole stair case.

And we continued to walk down the stairs like that.

Me teasing her.

Her cheeks on fire.

Us holding each other's hands.

Forever, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! (So sad it's ending!)<strong>


End file.
